The Legend of Zelda: Vice and Virtue
by Hillsy
Summary: 400 years after Twilight Princess, the legend continues. Evil arises to conquer and a new hero awakens to bring peace to the land of Hyrule. Unlike his predecessor's however, he cannot accomplish the task and is mortally wounded in the final battle. Forced to flee, the hero sets his affairs in order, so then when the new hero arises, they will be ready to finish what he started.
1. Prologue

Hello all! Before I begin to give an explanation of this fic I just need to clear up a few things.

* * *

Firstly, it is with great regret that I do not own Nintendo or the Legend of Zelda franchise (Damn! -Bangs fist on table-) any canon characters, landmarks etc. All rights are held within the respective companies.

Secondly, the plot, any original characters and new landmarks are purely my own, if you wish to use them please ask. I'm not a hard-ass copyrights dude that will take you to court at the slightest mention, I just hate to think you fine writers and readers aren't creating something original.

Thirdly, I am writing all my fics on my iPhone (Which is currently not working as a cellular device so it might as well be a touch.) so mistakes may be made and words incorrect (Bloody auto correct likes to mess with me.) so please don't bite me head off over that, I do try my best with what I have.

Fourthly, I come from New Zealand, so a lot of words are going to be spelled differently, so don't go biting me head off because I still use the metric system and I'm not American.

Fifthly (Does Fifthly even exist?) I have given Vice and Virtue a T rating for adult content, violence etc. I may upgrade it to an M rating further on down the line so be wary. You read this fic at your own risk, and I won't be held responsible for any material you find offensive within, you have been warned!

* * *

Right, now that I have finished my bitchin' rant, it's time for a proper explanation of this fic, I'm basing it in an Alternative Universe, 400 years after Twilight Princess and Four Swords Adventures doesn't happen (Go team Blue Link!)

That's about it really for what I have to say, but what I can say now is that I hope you enjoy this FanFiction and please don't forget to leave a review, it's like my heroin, I'm addicted to the stuff, well, not really, it's probably a bad analogy but I'm sure you understand my meaning.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Vice and Virtue**

**Prologue - To the new hero**

* * *

A welcoming rain drenched the lands of Hyrule ending the heavy drought the land had been suffering through, the brown grasses soaking in the cool droplets that fell from the heavens. The thundering in the night sky above was welcomed by the people of the land, the parched forest flourished in the blessed water from the goddesses. Like the people of the land, the animals were rejoicing

But something else stirred within those trees, within the Sacred Grove of the forest a green flash erupted and a limp body hit the ground with a loud thud. A pained groan came from the fallen as he used what remaining strength he had within his dying body. Covering the mortal wound that bled from his abdomen, he slowly inched himself closer to the pedestal of time to return the blade that had been a great help to him in his fight. Another pained groan came from behind his teeth as he reached up to pull out the Master Sword from its scabbard and the usually light blade felt as though it weighed a ton.

Inch by inch he pulled the blade out until finally its silver surface gleamed in the falling rain, its glow seemed to give the area a small relief of light. Pulling the blade closer to his face he couldn't help but admire his greatest ally, the two had been through a lot, for 15 years they had travelled the land of Hyrule and bought it to peace. But in this instance they had failed to protect the land from the powerful evil that had manifested into the form they had come to know as Dragmire. Almost a whole year ago, he had risen from seemingly nowhere with an army of monsters and rebels, and they bought war that ravaged the country, and as Hyrule's greatest protector he would stop at nothing to end what the other Hylian's had come to call, the Invasive Conflict. For many months the ongoing conflict between the two armies was beginning to yield in the favour of the Hylian Army, with bold strategies and loyal and courageous soldiers it looked as though a victory would soon be inevitable.

But progress took a turn for the worst a few short days ago when in a bold move, Dragmire's Army attacked and successfully captured Kakariko Village, cutting them off from valuable supplies and allies. This hit the heroes last nerve, he alone, marched to the center of Dragmire's Army and openly challenged the Warlord to a duel. As a warrior of honour, Dragmire accepted the challenge and set the time and place where he alone would fight the hero. Before leaving, the hero came to realise that his Triforce of Courage was beginning to resonate, the only time he had ever seen it do that was whenever he was with the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda, who had the Triforce of Wisdom. She was nowhere near him, so how was it possible? Dragmire then held own hand to show the unmistakeable sight of the Triforce, but the upper most triangle was glowing brighter than the other two. The hero couldn't believe it, the long lost Triforce of Power, was resting within Dragmire, this made the whole situation a lot worse than he initially thought.

With the Triforce of Power now involved in the conflict, the hero had no choice but to inform the sages and the Queen of this discovery. Except for Zelda, the sages appeared unsurprised with this news but this revelation now made it an internal matter and the Sages and Zelda, the leader of the Seven Sages made to interfere. However they didn't count on one thing, the heroes honour as a warrior and he declined their help, he had challenged Dragmire in a duel and only he would fight him, alone.

The hero slowly came back to his senses, the memories were going to play a key role in his current plan. Gripping the hilt of the Master Sword with both his hands, he pointed the blade tip toward the pedestal, and with every fibre in his body, he thrusted the blade back into its resting place. He could help but groan and sank to his knee, but he continued to hold onto the blade with both his hands, the back of his hand was now glowing, the Triforce of Courage was responding to his call.

"Hear me, power of the gods." He spoke "I have failed as the hero you chose, evil still walks this land. I shall soon be joining the Goddesses in the Sacred Realm but I must leave a gift."

The Triforce of Courage began to grow brighter, it was ready to listen to the failed heroes request. "With this blessing, I leave my courage, power and skill for the new hero that will one day take you up my friend." He swallowed, the pain from his wound was beginning to numb his body, but his prayer wasn't done. "Please, hold the memories of my life so that they will know the way forward and they will succeed where I failed." With his prayer uttered, the Triforce of Courage extinguished, it then reappeared upon the Triforce insignia that was etched on the blade of the Master Sword.

"It's done." He gasped, he felt his body begin to rapidly weaken, the Triforce of Courage had been prolonging his inevitable passing and without its power it wouldn't be long now. He shifted his numb body and sat on the ground, leaving up against he pedestal and Master Sword, letting the cool rain soak his skin and tunic. Even though he was leaving Hyrule in a worse position than it was at the start of the war, he felt at peace. It was a strange sensation death, he no longer felt any pain from his wounds and felt very tired, he slowly shut his eyes and prepared for death to claim him.

Before he felt himself passing from the world, he thought back to his early days, and just how it was that he had reached such a mantle as not only Hyrule's Hero, but its King and General. He was no more than an orphan boy, living on the streets of Castle Town, not long after he turned ten the Triforce of Courage appeared on the back of his hand. Unsure what it was he sought guidance and thanks to a monk in Castle Town, he was pointed to the Faron Woods where it was said the Temple of Time rested, and there he might find answers about this sign. Something inside of his mind told him that was the right path, so he followed it and it lead him to meeting with the Seven Sages, who informed him of the power he now held and just what his role in Hyrule future would be.

Over the next eight years, he was trained fiercely, to be the new hero that Hyrule called for, trained in the art of combat and magic, he quickly learned the skills it would take to be a hero. Over these eight years, he developed a good friendship with one of the Sages, like him, she was young when she received her calling and rose to be one of Hyrule's hidden protectors and trained alongside him. Not once throughout the eight years did he know who she truly was, the Princess of Hyrule itself, Zelda. Once the Sages thought his training was sufficient, he was granted access to the Master Sword, the blade that evil may never touch. Claiming the weapons, he left the care of the Sages and began to wander around the land he had sworn to protect, seeking adventure and helping those in need.

Over the years, he kept up his contact with Zelda, still unaware of who she truly was, and slowly the two began to fall in love. The two kept these feelings to themselves to keep a professional relationship as Hyrule's Hero and the Leader of the Sages. But the rising feeling could not be contained, and they soon revealed their true feelings and then began a strong relationship. It was only after the death of Hyrule's King that he learned just who Zelda was, but that didn't change his feelings toward her in the slightest. With Zelda's new role as the ruling monarch, the two began to see less and less of each other, he was constantly keeping Hyrule under a cloak of peace while Zelda did the same, but from a political standpoint.

It wasn't until Link had turned 23 that Hyrule first real threat emerged, a dark wizard by the name of Agahnim. In an extremely bold move, they had kidnapped the Princess Zelda and was intending to extract the Triforce of Wisdom from her to enhance his own dark magic so he might take control of the Sacred Realm. With the six other Sages, the hero confronted and defeated Aganhim, effectively saving Hyrule, the Sacred Realm and most importantly, Zelda. This event came as an eye opener for the both of them, they both needed each other, more than they thought, so in a bold move, he proposed to Zelda in which she agreed to without hesitation.

Zelda's engagement to a commoner came under a lot of scrutiny from many traditionalists who thought marriage should be between two royals, while most of Hyrule's populace was in full support of their Princess and Hero. Not long after, the two married and Zelda and the hero were both crowned King and Queen of Hyrule. As Link was far from what any would call a politician, he left the politics in Zelda's more than capable hands and instead moved his attention to Hyrule's Army, which many of the lands citizens considered to be a joke. With his constant supervision and training, he slowly garnered respect from his men, he was not just some petty officer that stayed behind their lines, barking orders, rather he was on the front lines, fighting and getting dirty with them.

The rapidly growing Hylian Army soon became a powerful military force, but they would not conquer, rather, like their King, kept the land safe and free of any evil. In Link's opinion, not only was the peace a boost to the economy, but a political one as many neighbouring countries wished peace which was agreed upon without hesitation. It wasn't until shortly after Link and Zelda's 14th wedding anniversary that Dragmire appeared from nothingness with his army and began a campaign to take Hyrule. Unfortunately as it was deemed an internal affair by Hyrule's neighbours, they remained on the sidelines and watched as the icon of peace slowly began to crumble.

With his eyes still shut, he smiled, the memories were very pleasant and soothing, he felt a sense of pride filling up his rapidly numbing body, he had bought so much joy and peace to Hyrule, but felt shame that he was now leaving it ravaged and declining. His worries were washed away when he felt an elegant presence, and a soft hand caressing his cheek, he inched his eyes open to glance at who was with him in his final moments, it was none other than Zelda. Even though his vision was slowly fading, he saw the smudged tears falling from her beautiful sapphire eyes amidst the rain drops that streamed down from her wet blonde hair. Even in this state she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Perhaps assistance in the conflict would have been a good idea." He muttered.

Even though she was in the presence of death, a humoured smile spread across her face, only her hero could joke in the face of death. But her smile did not remain "I'm so sorry." She couldn't help but mutter, her voice full of sorrow.

The heroes hand surrounded Zelda's and held it softly, basking in its warmth "Don't be, I go on to a better place. My only regret, leaving you and Hyrule in this situation."

Zelda's hand wrapped around his, she could slowly feel her heart begin to tear in two as she felt her heroes own life begin to diminish. She wasn't sure what else she could say.

"You know." He said "My final thoughts were of how I became who I was, and how the two of us met and fell in love."

Zelda couldn't help but smile "The best time of my life."

He returned her smile with a weak one of his own "Mine too, even after I pass, I will never forget them. But I do have to know, when we were younger, why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"It's simple." Zelda said "I wanted you to love me for who I was, not what I was."

Link couldn't help but smile warmly "Trust me, that would never have changed."

Zelda fought her best to choke back the tears that she knew would fall, she shut her eyes and let out a whimpering sigh. She felt as a single tear streamed from her shut eye, she couldn't help it, she was losing one of the most important people in her life, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt as his warm hand cupped her cheek and even amidst the droplets of rain, he still saw that single tear and wiped it with his thumb. She opened her eyes and stared deeply into his, she couldn't understand how he could be so calm and relaxed, but his warm smile told the rest of the tale, he had already accepted his fate.

"Don't forget, Zelda." He spoke softly "I'll always love you, now and forever."

Zelda felt her heart cry out to him, she didn't want him to go, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do "I'll always love you too, Link, now and forever." She leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his lips which he returned.

Soon, the heroes body became limp, Zelda felt as his life slipped away. His hand loosened and fell from her grip and the passion in the kiss was no longer there, the hero of Hyrule, after his many years of service and dedication to his country, had fallen. Zelda pressed her forehead to his, and tightly shut her eyes trying to hold back the tears, she couldn't help but sob loudly, her hero, her general, her husband, her king, had left her all alone in this world.

* * *

_That's all for now folks, check back in soon, and don't forget to leave a review._


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Here is the first Chapter of Vice and Virtue! And a big shout out to Luvisia and Xantospoc for the epic reviews, now let me just get a serrated needle and... You know what, I took it a bit far, as I do, but that's me.

Anywho, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, I need my fill!

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter 1 - Like Any Other Morning**

_A heavy white fog blanketed the area around him, he could barely see ten feet in front of himself. Unsure which direction was which, he began to run, what if the earth stopped and there was a sudden drop? He wasn't sure what to think, but he just continued to run. Suddenly, a cold and arm laugh erupted from all around him and he skidded to a halt, looking for the source, but there wasn't one, the laugh was echoing from all around him._

_"Hello?" He called out, thinking someone might answer. Someone did answer, but all it was was the cold laughing some more._

_Soon the laughing stopped and someone did speak, their voice was much darker than that of the laugh "I have been waiting for you, hero."_

_From the fog, he witnessed a glowing of some sort, the glowing immediately manifested into three golden triangles forming an even bigger one, however the bottom right triangle was glowing brighter than the other two. He recognised the symbol almost immediately but what was stranger was that it seemed to be calling out to him. Slowly he approached it and held out his hand, hoping to reach and touch it, but as he reached it, it evaporated into the fog, leaving him standing there alone._

_"Now and forever."_

_That voice, like the other it sounded oddly familiar, but it wasn't the harsh, malevolent voice from before, it was a soft and soothing female voice. It calmed him down greatly, but didn't put him at ease, just what did all this mean? The Voices? The symbols? They didn't make any sense. _

**-S-**

A shrill whistling deafened the quiet room, and it's occupant was forced awake by the sound of their alarm. He couldn't help but groan and reach over to his clock radio and shut off the alarm and turned on the radio.

"Good morning Kakariko Village!" The radio D.J announced over the radio waves "It's a beautiful summer morning in the world outside. So get up out of that bed and start your day, it's going to be a stunner."

Peeling his face from off his pillow, Link threw off his blankets and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his radio clock which now read 5:31am. Today was the first day back to High School for Link, and not only that it was his senior year, his final year of High School, and after that, who knew where the world would take him. With a loud yawn, Link stood from his bed and proceeded to follow his usual morning routine.

After finishing up his business he pulled on some shorts and his running shoes, he pulled his mp3 from the charger and grabbed his headphones then silently made his way out of his room, downstairs and out the front door. Back to school for Link meant that he needed to get himself back into routine and a good morning run was definitely the way to wake himself up and take on the day ahead. He began to do his stretches to warm up for the run ahead and to avoid pulling anything while running. Just before he was about to set out, a little white dog was sitting at Link's feet, wagging its tail and staring at him eagerly. Link couldn't help but grin "What's up Richard? You want to come for a run too?"

Richard's answer come with him standing on all fours excitedly and playfully growling. Link couldn't help but chuckle, Richard belonged to his young sister Ayrll, their parents had bought him for her as a gift a couple of years ago. Link was still curious to this day why she called him Richard, every time he asked her she would always reply with "He looks like a Richard." Link just shook his head with the business and slowly began to move into a jog, Richard following closely behind, he didn't have to worry about a leash for him, Richard was very obedient.

Link's usual route would take him around Kakariko Village, and that would leave him with plenty of time to think, and there was something present on his mind. The strange dream he had had earlier, what in Hyrule did it mean? Strangely, the dark laughing he heard sounded somewhat familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It all felt like a horror film to him, maybe that was just it, it didn't have much meaning, but his thoughts then wandered to the three triangles he saw. The shape in which all three manifested was familiar to him, it represented the Triforce, an artifact the golden goddesses left after the creation of Hyrule, or so his history teacher told him.

Religion to Link was unjust, it was just creationism talk and there was no science to prove that any of what they said was true. The golden goddesses descending from the Sacred Realm and creating Hyrule from nothing, and the Triforce, an ancient artifact comprised of three golden triangles manifested into one, said to grant the wish if any who touched it, it was a good bedtime story and that was all. This was Link's personal opinion, he wasn't going to just disrespect people's faiths and beliefs because he thought differently, but he hated how they all tried to force it on him. He came to a stop at a nearby corner to catch his breath before going up the main boulevard that lead up to the windmill, he looked down to see that Richard was still with him, just panting lightly and eagerly waiting for Link to continue. "Come on, boy." Link said before breaking into a brisk run, Richard following close behind.

**-S-**

A half hour passed before Link returned home sweating from what he thought to be a good run, he looked at his watch to check how long his run had been and saw that it was five minutes longer than his usual time. Link couldn't help but groan, his 'good' run was a wake up call, he had slackened off too much during the Summer break "Great." He sighed "Coach Darunia is really going to scold me for this."

Before proceeding back inside, he stretched some more to loosen up his muscles from the run, it was always good to warm down. He quietly entered the kitchen only to find that there was someone already awake, reading the morning newspaper at the kitchen table. The newspaper lowered to reveal an elderly face, short white beard to match his white hair, it seemed to give him an air of wisdom "Mornin' Link." He spoke, his tone rough but gentle at the same time "Good run?"

"Morning Grandpa." Link replied, proceeding to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle he had put in there last night. "5 minutes slower than usual. Richard here was beginning to pull ahead towards the end." He nodded to the little white dog that was sloppily lapping up the refreshing water from its bowl.

Grandpa just chuckled lightly "That poor thing is going to get pudgy once you leave. Your runs are the only thing keeping it in shape."

Link grinned "Well Gramps, you're more than welcome to take over when I do go."

Grandpa just huffed and went back to reading his paper "In your dreams, boy."

Link openly laughed at his grandpa's joke, he took a sip of his water and looked at the kitchen clock and saw it was almost quarter past six, he didn't have to leave for school for until quarter to eight. "I'm going to go out back and practice." Link said before preceding out the back door.

Ever since Link was six years old, his father trained him in the art of the bow and arrow. A little medieval his father always said, but it was nice to go back to what he called 'the basics' and Link would always laugh at the joke. He pulled out his professional lightweight bow and a bundle of arrows and proceeded to the target area. His family was fortunate to be living on the edge of town, so they had quite a large property.

All it was was just a simple fifty meter range with three targets and a pole with a red flag flipping in the wind, this was all Link needed.

His natural ability at the sport of Archery did not just come overnight like many of his classmates thought, but rather it was imbedded in his genetics. His father was a champion archer, as was his grandpa and his father before him, it seemed to be a trait that passed its way to the males of the Smith family. Link himself had won numerous competitions throughout Hyrule and its neighbouring countries, Labyrnna and Holodrum, he was quite proud of his accomplishment and hoped to take it even further.

Pulling an arrow from the quiver, Link held his bow and the ready and notched an arrow and pulled back on the bow, Link made the quick calculations necessary. A light breeze blew in from Link's left so he adjusted his aim to compensate, taking a deep breath, he let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the 9 point mark, it was good for his first shot and pulled another arrow out and readied it, his next competition was this weekend over at the Hyrule Castle Sporting Grounds and he needed to be ready. Many would argue that he wouldn't need the practice, but Link was still a long ways off from being the best archer he could hope to be.

**-S-**

After a successful practice, Link made his way back inside and sat down at the kitchen table before he went to get ready for School, his summer vacation passed too quickly, it really felt like a long weekend more than a proper vacation. Most likely because he spent most of the time working on his Uncle Fado's ranch to earn some extra money. He wouldn't have had to spend so much time on the ranch if all the animals didn't hate his Uncle, it was extremely uncanny how they all responded to Link with the slightest of ease but would turn into a stampede around Fado.

Link just chuckled at the thought and went to get himself some breakfast, but before he could stand up, a breakfast fit for a king was laid before him. It all smelt so heavenly, and there was only one cook in all of Hyrule that could make his mouth water this much. "Grandma." Link said, turning to give the elderly woman a smile "You spoil me too much sometimes."

"It's nothing dear." She replied with her sweet smile "It is your first day back at school and you will need the strength."

Link's smile just grew bigger, this was his Grandma through and through, you would never have an empty stomach with her around. Even though she was an elderly woman, she moved as though the devil was chasing her, it was a miracle she could move so quickly, and even though she was as tall as Ayrll, she could knock you down if you got in her way. But her heart was the biggest Link had ever known, always so welcoming to all the came through the house, and her cooking was legendary, her speciality was something she called 'Elixir Soup'. It was a favourite of Link's and it was heavily requested by everyone in the household, and no one, not even Grandpa, knew what the recipe was, Link's father would often joke that she laced it with steroids as it would give the drinker a lot of energy.

"Just don't eat too quickly." Grandma said "You don't want to get indigestion."

How could Link not eat all this quickly? Bacon, eggs, hash browns, Pancakes, a pitcher of Orange Juice, it would have fed an army. Grandma proceeded over to the stairs and called upstairs "Breakfast is ready!"

The heavy sound of numerous footsteps could be heard, Grandma's breakfast call was much better than any alarm clock. Looking at the stairs, he watched as his father leapt down the stairs, still in his pyjama's and he took a seat a the table, Ayrll's soon followed with their mother right behind her. With everyone sitting at the table, they all began to help themselves to a bit of everything, Ayrll had recently gone vegetarian so she avoided the bacon.

While Link was eating his father decided to strike up a conversation "So Link, how did your practice go?" He asked.

Link swallowed his mouthful of Pancakes and answered "Pretty good, I got three 27's and four 26's. I kept aiming a bit too far left to compensate for the breeze, but I'll work on it more tonight."

His father just gave him and a nod and continued eating, he was always a man of few words, but his expression could tell any story better, he was damn proud of Link. Link's mother always told him that he had gotten his from him, except for the eyes, his were brown while Link's were a deep Cerulean blue. While a very broad and tall man, he was very gentle and a good person to be around, although a first impression would suggest he could easily knock your block off. He is a retired army sergeant after he received an honourable discharge after taking a bullet to his left knee which ended up shattering the knee cap and cartilage has to wear a knee brace. But it didn't stop him from working, he is currently the head of a private security firm that works for Hyrule Castle.

Link continued to eat the food he had put on his plate, listening to the conversation of his mother and Aryll. "Are you nervous at all sweetie?" Their mother asked Aryll "High School is a big step."

Aryll nodded with confidence "Yep. If I get nervous, I'll have big brother to look after me." At this point she looked to Link and gave him a wink, and he returned it with a grin.

Aryll was always confident in her own abilities, she was very intelligent for her age and a little self reliant, and because of her advanced intelligence, had been push up a couple of grades. Her life long dream was to become a veterinarian, she absolutely adored animals and loved to play with them all the time, in some rare cases, she even nursed some injured rodents and birds back to good health. Their father frowned upon it, but mother always thought it was adorable, talk about mummy's little girl. Aryll's features were interesting, she hasn't adopted her mother or fathers looks, but rathe her grandmothers, looking at pictures of when she was Aryll's age the resemblance was very difficult to tell.

Their mother then looked to Link with her rate serious looks, it made Link shift back slightly, usually bad news or a scolding would follow "Link, you are to look after your sister and make sure she finds her way around fine, alright?"

"Why can't she just learn the way I did?" Link half joked, but seeing his mothers look deepen he regretted saying those words.

"Look mister! She is younger than you were when you started High School." She pointed out, her tone almost on the verge of yelling "And if I remember correctly, you got detention your first day because you missed your first three classes."

Link just groaned, it was usually like their mother to take a joke too seriously, he had only missed those classes because he got lost. He would have asked for directions, but his male pride couldn't allow it. "Alright, fine. I'll be late to my classes to show Aryll around to hers."

Their mother knew he was joking and she dropped the serious attitude and adopted her sweet, melancholy self "Thank you son." And she gave him an appreciative smile.

That was their typical mother, she had always been like that, she was tough with Link and banged Aryll, but Link didn't mind, he knew she loved them equally. Sometimes, Link couldn't understand how his parents got together, they were completely different people, he a rough tough army sergeant, she a sweet and innocent college student. Link was not into soppy, romantic stories and would zone out when his mother told this story, she said there was an unspoken bond between the two when they first met and started seeing one another. Even though she had reached her early forties, she was still a beautiful woman, silky smooth black hair and cerulean blue eyes, this was the trait both she and Link shared.

Link looked over to the kitchen clock and saw that it was coming up on 7:15am. "You might want to go get ready Aryll. First years have to go half an hour earlier for orientation."

Aryll looked at the time and nodded, she excused herself from the table and excitedly rushed upstairs to get ready for her big day. Their mother also excused herself to go and put on some clothes as she would be dropping Aryll off to High School.

Link still had time to kill so he decided to strike up another conversation with his father "Dad, are you working from home today?"

He silently nodded "Yes. The firm is beginning to get crowded and overworked. This is why I hate election years."

This year was the election of Hyrule's Prime Minister, Link admitted he wasn't into politics as much as he should be, as he would be able to vote this year with his 18th birthday in two months. Danphes Nohansen is the current Prime Minister of Hyrule and its regions, he was very popular amongst his voters and other politicians, it was fair to say that he knew how to run a country. Throughout his time in office, Hyrule had cleared up all it's foreign debt while he boosted the health system so that all were treated fairly, but what had people genuinely surprised was that he had managed to keep the unemployment rate at its lowest percentage ever. It would be an understatement to say that he didn't care about his country and its people, he adored it and would willingly give his life to keep it this way.

"How many terms has he been in office?" Link's grandpa asked.

"Four so far." Link's father answered "And knowing him, it will soon be five."

"It's not overly necessary to be working a lot if he is that popular is it?" Link asked, not fully understanding his fathers line of work.

"It's not that simple, Link." His father explained "We have to be prepared for anything that might happen. There are voters out there that don't like him and wouldn't mind if he wasn't re-elected. If the election goes through without a hitch, then we know we did our job."

Link nodded in understanding, he knew that he wouldn't mind if Danphes was re-elected as the two had been best friends since Primary School days, but his job was the election as a whole was to keep security going for both candidates. Link then proceeded to get up from the kitchen table and go and get ready for School.

**-S-**

"Miss Nohansen?" A voice called through the door "Are you ready?"

Standing up from the chair that sat in frog of her dresser, Zelda proceeded over to the door and opened it to find a pair if familiar red eyes staring at her, her white hair was a dead giveaway also. "Almost Impa. I was just fixing up my hair."

Impa, the nanny nodded "Very well, I'll be downstairs when you are ready." She then proceeded to head downstairs and wait in the foyer.

Zelda proceeded back over to the mirror to check herself one last time, everything was fine, bushing her brown hair behind her ears, she grabbed her school bag and proceeded to leave her room and joined Impa in the foyer. "Beautiful as always." Impa said with a motherly smile.

Zelda returned her smile with her own "Thanks Impa."

Impa had been Zelda's nanny for almost her whole life, she was like a mother to her and she really appreciated her being there for her. With her father being Prime Minister of Hyrule he often missed on some thing in Zelda's life, but he would always make it a priority to be there for his children if they wanted him to be there. This year would be a trying experience for Zelda, it was re-election year for him and was Zelda's final year of High School , she knew the two would clash and she completely understood if he couldn't be there, but sometimes she jus wished he would quit so she could spend time with him.

"Rupee for your thought?" Impa asked Zelda, seeing she was in deep thought.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about today." Zelda said, half lying "I'm a little nervous, this is my final year in High School, then the world is open to me."

Impa nodded "Understandable. I remember the day I graduated High School, it was both the best and saddest day of my life."

"Saddest?" Zelda asked curiously

"Yes." Impa nodded again "I would be leaving behind so many friends that I may never see again."

"Oh." Zelda mused. Friends had always been a touchy issue for her, ever since she was younger, she had been picked on and teased a lot and she was a bit of a loner. But there was one person who had always been her true friend, someone who had been her best friend through thick and thin since the two had been babies, Link. For a very long time now, she had withheld her true feelings for him she really loved him with all her heart, but she was scared of rejection and didn't want to ruin the perfect friendship the two had shared for over 16 years.

Impa noticed that Zelda had slipped back into her deep thought process, and she cleared her throat to break her out of it again.

Zelda jumped slightly at Impa's presence "Sorry."

Impa smiled "No need to apologise, just don't do it too much. Alright?"

Zelda nodded and smiled "Okay."

"Good girl." Impa said "Now, I'll pull the car around and..."

"Umm..." Zelda began, cutting Impa off "I promised that I would walk to School with Link today." At the mention of his name, she hid her face slightly.

This reaction didn't go unnoticed by Impa and she grinned, she had a suspicion that Zelda might have a thing for Link Smith, which was understandable, the two had grown up together. "Okay. Well, if that's the case I'll pick you up after School, unless you plan on walking home with Mr. Smith."

"Maybe. I don't know." Zelda said

Impa grinned some more, Zelda's shyness was adorable. "Alright, well just send me a message when you do find out."

Zelda nodded "Okay. Bye Impa." She said as she proceeded out the door.

"Goodbye." Impa called after her. She watched Zelda walk down the driveway and down the street from the window, her expression stoic. This year would be the year, and she wasn't sure if Zelda would be able to handle it. "Please be safe." She muttered to herself.

**-S-**

Zelda now stood in front of the two storey suburban home that belonged to the Smith family, her family and theirs had been the best of friends as her father and Link's had been best friends for a long time. She slowly made her way up the pages pathway to the front and and pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. In no time at all the door opened to reveal Link's father standing there, still in his pyjama's. "Zelda?" He said curiously "How can I help you?"

"Hello Mr Smith." Zelda greeted with a smile "I... I came to see if Link wanted to walk to school today."

"Okay, come on in and I'll get him for you." He said as he opened the door open more for Zelda to enter. He then yelled up the stairs which made Zelda jump in surprise "Link! You have a guest!"

"Give me a minute!" He yelled back down in response.

"Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" Link's father asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Zelda politely replied. He nodded and proceeded past Zelda and back into the kitchen where he got into a conversation with his own parents. Zelda gently placed her bag beside a chair and gently sat on it, being sure to sit up straight and place her hands together on her lap. While a shy girl, Zelda was always taught to be polite and act formally in others homes, even if they were her friends.

Not long after, Link began to proceed down the stairs "Morning Zel." He called out as he made his way down.

Zelda's sapphire blue eyes darted to Link as he walked down the stairs. She smiled at his appearance and stood from the chair she had been sitting on "Good morning, Link." She said in greeting "How are you this morning?"

Link shrugged "Pretty good I suppose, I was just about to head off to School." He replied "What are doing here?"

"I... Came around to see if you wanted to walk to school today." She said "Together." She also added in quickly "Unless you had other plans, in which case don't worry about it." She hide her face slightly behind her hair as she felt a wave of embarrassment spread through her.

Link couldn't help but grin, even though she and him had been best friends for over 16 years, she would still get embarrassed by the simplest of things. He found it sweet and adorable with Zelda, and this was two of the many reason he liked her. "Of course I'll walk with you." He replied with a smile "Let me just get my bag and we can head off."

Zelda's wave of embarrassment disappeared in an instant and a bright smile came to her face "Sure! I'll just wait here for you."

Link grinned and ran back upstairs, and in no time at all he came running back down with his bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Of course." Zelda replied with her usual smile.

Link nodded, he opened the door and called back to his father and grandparents "I'm off, see you later."

"Hold it right there young man!" Came an elderly voice that caused Link to freeze in his tracks. His grandma walked out to Link carrying two paper bags and handed them to Link "Don't forget your lunch, and give Aryll's to her, she forgot it earlier."

"Of course, thanks grandma, you're the best." Link said taking the bags and leaned down, giving his grandmother a big hug.

Grandma returned the hug with her own and looked to Zelda. "Good morning dear, and how are we doing today."

Zelda gave a short bow and replied "I'm doing fine, Mrs Smith."

"Please dear." She said, releasing Link "I've told you many times to call me Betty."

"I'm sorry." Zelda apologised "I just don't wish to sound rude in saying your first name."

Grandma just chuckled at Zelda's remark "It isn't rude at all, I've heard worse things come from out of this boys mouth." She nodded in Link's direction, he was currently pretending to look at something else and act innocent.

Zelda couldn't help but giggle, Link and his family were all amazing people. "I hope you used soap to wash his mouth out." She said, trying to make a joke.

Link decided now might be a good time to interrupt the conversation "We should probably be going Zelda, we don't want to be late on our first day back."

Grandma just grinned at Link's interjection "Alright you two, have a good day."

Both Link and Zelda gave grandma a nod and proceeded to walk down the street, to their first day of Senior Year.

* * *

Kakariko City, a rapidly growing metropolitan area that rested at the base of the dormant volcano, Death Mountain. The volcano hadn't erupted in almost 3,000 years and many didn't expect that it ever would, many people thought it would be stupid to build a city at its base, but that soon changed when they saw it quickly become one of Hyrule's most popular cities. Kakariko Village was one of two suburban residences of the city, the other being Goron Village but it was often referred to as a settlement. Many people (Mostly Goron's) lived in the tough terrain as it was very quiet compared to the hustle and bustle of the big city, and the natural hot springs did come as a bonus also.

Kakariko Village was where both Link and Zelda were born and raised, it was both a very peaceful and busy area township. Harkinian Memorial High School was the most recent addition to Kakariko Village having opened the year before Link and Zelda began attending. The school had gotten its name from the last Queen of Hyrule before the country was forced to adopt a democratic system. It was a tragic end to the monarchy of Hyrule that had been in place side the nation of Hyrule was formed, the young Queen, Evangeline Harkinian, succeeded her late husband after he passed away from illness. Distraught and heartbroken at her greatest loves passing, she slowly lost the will to live and 5 years later passed away from grief, leaving the country without a ruler. There were no heirs or distant relatives to take the throne and it left the country in shambles, stepping up to the plate, Danphe's Nohansen the first, Zelda's great grandfather, took a gambit and lead the country into a democracy, a move that paid off significantly and the country has bloomed since then.

Danphes Nohansen the second, Zelda's father, had the school built with the approval of the taxpayers, it saved those living in Kakariko Village travelling an hour to the city for a High School education. The name of the School came under a bit of scrutiny as many thought naming it after a dead Queen that had left the country in turmoil was a silly idea and many suggested naming it after him and his grandfather. While he was flattered at such a gesture, he turned down the offer and kept the name as it was and saying "_Harkinian was not just the name of our dearly departed Queen, but a royal family that held the royal bloodline dating back to the very first Queen of Hyrule. I chose the name as an honour to not only her memory, but to our Royal Family of old._" Once again, Danphes Nohansen's already high popularity skyrocketed, he had nothing but respect for his country and its ancestors.

The walk to School would take just over a half hour and would give both Link and Zelda plenty of time to talk, mainly it was Link that did the speaking and Zelda would always listen intently. Link walked confidentially down the street while Zelda was a little more closed off and shy. But today would be a little different "So Zel, tell me about your summer?" Link asked

"It was alright, I did a lot of travelling with father around Holodrum and Labrynna." Zelda said "He had a lot of business to attend to, Impa, Tetra and I did a lot of sightseeing." Tetra was Zelda's older sister that lived in Castle Town and attended Hylia University.

"And Danphes?" Link asked curiously

"He managed to get out and about with us on occasion." Zelda said simply, but still a smile came to her face "It was very nice to have him with us, I only wished mother could have joined us, she would have loved having all of us together." The smile on Zelda's face then faded.

"How is she doing?" Link asked with a sympathetic voice.

"She is okay. The doctors can't see much progress with her brain activity and they say she may never regain her long term memory." Zelda said, her looks having taken a complete change and were now filled with hurt and sorrow.

Almost 11 years ago, Zelda's mother was involved in a horrific car accident, the causes of which were undetermined but ended with her having severe head injuries and brain trauma. She was a very strong woman and recovered from her injuries, but a heavy downside to it all was that she wasn't able to access her long term memory. Zelda's family was shattered that day but somehow they managed to keep it together and continue to live their lives. Daphne, Zelda's mother was admitted into care where doctors and specialists tried to help reboot her long term memory but to no avail, they tried many things but her mind kept rejecting them. Link was deeply sympathetic, he could only imagine what it felt like to have a mother who didn't know that you were her daughter.

"I'm sorry Zelda, I wish there was something that could be done." Link said, his voice full of sympathy. He looked over to Zelda and saw she stared at the ground while she continued to walk, he knew that this was always a touchy subject with Zelda. He came to a stop and grabbed Zelda's hand to bring her to a halt and she tried to avoid looking at his with her watery eyes. "Look at me." He softly asked, and she lifted her head to look into his own eyes. "Someday, she will get her memories back. She will remember you, Tetra and your father, and she'll realise just how wonderful a family she has. I know that deep down inside she knows who you are and she is extremely proud of who you have become. Your father is, Tetra is, and I am as well."

Zelda's face slowly turned into a very appreciative smile, this was one of the many reason she held a fierce and secret love for him, he always knew what to say to cheer her up and make her happy again. She immediately let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug as both a thank you and to hide the tears that would fall. "Thank you Link, that really means so much to me." She sobbed lightly.

"Of course, Zelda." He said softly, he wrapped his own arms around her and softly rubbed her back to calm her down. "Don't ever forget, you will always be my best friend and I will always be here for you, anything you need, you can always count on me." Link knew just how emotionally fragile and shy she was, a lot had happened to her early on in life and he felt that it was his responsibility to be here for her whenever she needed it, even if he didn't feel as though it was his responsibility, it wouldn't change the fact that he would be there for her.

Zelda didn't say anything, she just enjoyed his presence some more, having him so close really did feel as though everything was right in the world. But the comfort did not last long, a car door slammed behind them and they both separated to see who was responsible, a black sedan was parked on the opposite side of the street and someone was crossing the road toward them, it was Impa.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Impa asked with a slight grin.

"Nah, Zelda needed a bit of cheering up." Link said simply, it was the truth after all.

"Of course." Impa said, dismissing it. She held out a case to Zelda "You forgot this when you left this morning."

"Oh!" Zelda said in surprise "Thank you Impa." She took the case from Impa, inside it contained her flute. Zelda was a very talented musician, not just the flute, but the violin and piano, she was an incredibly gifted girl.

"Not a problem." Impa said simply. She then looked between the two "It is good to see you two keeping your promise." She proceeded back to the car.

"Promise?" Link asked "What promise?"

Zelda felt herself freeze up, she had been caught in her lie. "The promise that you two would be walking to school together." Impa pointed out.

Link raised his eyebrow and looked to Zelda, she had now hidden her face behind her hair. Impa was a very quick study and noticed their body language, Link had no idea while Zelda was embarrassed she had been caught in a lie. Truthfully, Impa didn't really care much, she was with Link and was therefore safe, but if she had done anything else, Impa would have been a little more concerned.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to it then." Impa said, before climbing back into the car. "I'll see you after school Miss. Nohansen." She then drove off back to the Nohansen manor.

Link continued to stare at the embarrassed Zelda with his raised eyebrow, it slowly turned into a grin "So." Was all Link said.

"Please don't be mad Link." Zelda began, on the verge of hysterics "I told Impa that I had promised to walk to school with you today."

"Whoah! Take it easy Zel, I'm not mad, I'm far from it." Link said, humoured by Zelda's confession. Zelda always took things a little bit far, the slightest muck up on her part and she would apologise for anything, even if it was t her fault. She had lived quite a sheltered lifestyle for most of her life and in Link's opinion was lacking in the life skill department, this year he hoped to change that.

"Y... You're not?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head "No, in fact I find it quite funny that you would do something like that, it's quite unlike you."

Zelda felt her face heat up "I... I hadn't seen you all summer and wanted to see how you were."

Link couldn't help but smile "Thanks Zel. You really are a good friend, if only others could see that in you."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it by now." Zelda said as if it was nothing.

Link couldn't help but sigh, all throughout their schooling life, Zelda was always picked on and was excluded from a lot of activities. It had always been unclear why to Link, Zelda was always so polite and very friendly, and it definitely wasn't her looks, she had always held this natural beauty that many would often compliment. This year it was all going to change, Link was going to make Zelda's final year the best yet. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Link said breaking the silence "Besides, mum would kill me if I didn't help Aryll around on her first day."

Zelda nodded and began following Link "Yes, I remember her telling me she was starting High School this year, she seemed really excited about it."

Link couldn't help but chuckle "You don't know the half of it. All summer she has been going on about it, working on the ranch with my uncle was the only peace I managed to get."

Zelda couldn't help but giggle, she knew of Aryll's advance intelligence and excited attitude "Poor you. But still, you must be very proud of her."

"Of course I am." Link said, with a hint of pride in his smile "She is my little sister and she is attending High School years above those her age."

"Are you going to be a good brother and show her around?" Zelda asked.

"Nah." Link joked with deep sarcasm. "I figured she would be alright by herself."

Zelda didn't quite catch on that it was a joke "But what if she gets lost? Maybe I should show her around."

Link rolled his eyes, no matter how sarcastic he sounded, Zelda always took him too seriously, just like his mother did. "Zel. It was a joke, of course I'm going to show her around, I'm a good older brother." He puffed out his chest with pride. A thought then came to his mind "Actually, I think that would be a good idea. Aryll would respond and behave to you more, that is if you don't mind."

Zelda smiled "Not at all, she is like a little sister to me."

In Link's opinion, Zelda did raise a fine point, every time Zelda and Aryll got together, they were the best of friends. Link knew exactly what Aryll was like, she was very lively and had a keen ability to bring out a person's inner self, and if Zelda and Aryll spent some time together in school, then maybe people would begin to see just who Zelda truly was. It was a long shot in his opinion, but one he thought would work out for the best.

**-S-**

Link and Zelda arrived at Harkinian Memorial with some time to spare, as they were returning for a different year they needed to go to their form classes where they would get the schedules, locker numbers and combinations. The campus was much different than the usual layout of a standard High School, many of the classes were spread out over a large area and it gave the school a more open feeling. There were several courtyards around the main buildings like the offices and auditorium, a large field covered the eastern part of the campus, it was quite a popular place during lunch hours, it was always nice to have some space after being stuck in a classroom all morning.

"Just think Zelda." Link said as the two of them walked toward the 7th form common room. "Just one more year here and then the world is our oyster."

Zelda couldn't help but smile at Link's remark "What are you going to do once you finish your education here?" She asked curiously.

Truthfully, Link had no idea, if anything he thought he might take a year off and let his mind have a piece of itself, after 13 years of education crammed into it, it would be nice to give it a decent break. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm taking a year to myself before I make a proper decision." He now turned the question on Zelda "What about you?"

"I think I might follow in my sisters footsteps, move to Castle Town and attend Hylia University." Zelda said "But I will have to really concentrate this year and focus on my studies."

"Are you kidding me Zel?" Link said as he held open the door that lead into the 7th form dorm room "Your grades are substantial! Truth be told, I haven't seen your grades to below an A, I swear."

Zelda couldn't help but smile "Thank you Link, you're too sweet."

Link waved it off like it was nothing, he pulled up a chair at the nearest table and sat down, dumping his bag beside him "It's the truth. If that University doesn't accept you, they will be losing a fine student. Besides, you're the Prime Minister of Hyrule's daughter, there is no way they will turn you away."

Zelda followed Link lead and say at the table as well, placing her bag beside her chair in the process "I don't like to think that they will accept me because of whose daughter I am, I want to work hard for it and get accepted on my own ability."

Link couldn't help but smile "Easier said than done, because you're your fathers daughter through and through, headstrong and very capable."

Zelda couldn't help but smile, how was it that Link was always able to find the right words to make her smitten. "Thanks Link, that really means a lot to me."

Link shrugged it off like it was nothing "Only the truth Zel, only the truth."

Before Zelda could reply, someone had come up to the table and had greeted the two "Morning you two! How was your summer?"

"Hey Saria!" Link greeted with enthusiasm as she sat down at the table with them. "It was alright, spent now of my time working on my Uncle's ranch, other than that I was slowly dying of boredom."

Saria couldn't help but giggle "Then why didn't you go and do something?"

Link just shrugged "Guess I was too tired to do anything."

Saria just rolled her eyes and turned to Zelda "What about you Zelda? How was your summer?"

Zelda was quite used to turning invisible whenever Link's friends turned up and spoke to him, but Saria was very sweet and seemed to enjoy Zelda's company. "It was good." She answered a little nervously "I spent a lot of it travelling with my father and sister around Holodrum and Labrynna, it was a very nice trip."

Saria smiled sweetly "It's good to see you had a nice summer."

Saria was one of Link and Zelda's classmates, she was a very sweet and curious girl, while very different from them and the rest in their year. What made her different was her hair, it was green, it wasn't dyed at all, it was a natural colour, or so she claimed, many thought she had dyed it and was just lying about it all along. But that wasn't all that set her apart, she was only 14 and was already in her final year of High School, to call her a child genius was an understatement, she would already be at college if she didn't insist on a High School education.

"What about you?" Zelda asked

"I went to Summer Camp down near the Ordon Lakes, I had a lot of fun." Saria said with a sweet smile that almost reminded Link of his sister Aryll. The orientation would soon be over and they too would be going to their own form classes. "Something on your mind, Link?" Saria asked noticing his look of deep thought.

"Yeah, just wondering how my little sister is doing. She starts High School this year." Link said to Saria "Their orientation should be finishing soon."

"That's so sweet you're so concerned about her." Saria commented.

"Concerned and threatened by your mother are two different things." Link couldn't help but comment which resulted in both Saria and Zelda laughing.

"Link you slippery bastard, there you are!"

This comment caused all three of them to turn and see who would yell such a comment, Link already knew who it was and couldn't help but grin. Four boys came and took a seat at the table, one of them had very short black hair and hazel eyes that almost appeared to be golden, he was thin but quite tall. Another had messy violet hair and eyes as red as Impa's, he was quite handsome, the other two were a curious sight, a Goron and a Zora.

"Hey guys!" Link said rather excitedly to his bunch of friends. "Been a while, huh?"

"A while?" The violet haired boy said "We didn't hear from you all summer, what in Hylia's name were you doing?"

Link was getting sick of explaining, so he sucked it up and spoke "I was working on my Uncle's ranch all summer, the time I had off I was too tired to do anything."

"Lazy ass. We would have gotten off our asses for you." The violet boy commented again.

"Shut up Kafei." Link groaned and all the boys snickered.

Zelda continued to sit there and listen to the conversation take place, whenever Link's friends began to hang around with him she normally became invisible. She was used to it and often preferred it that way, the less attention on her the better. She spotted Saria looking at her and noticed she was giving her a smile which she returned with one if her own.

"So Zant, what did our 'president' get up to over the summer?" Link asked.

The black haired boy answered "Nothing. Stupid parents made me study a lot for this year. They want to get me into a good college."

Link snickered to himself "All that for nothing. You're as hot tempered as lava and twice as thick, I'm surprised you made it this far."

Everyone else at the table burst into laughter, even Zelda couldn't help but crack a smile at Link's joke. Zant cut Link a dark glare and grunted.

"Come on buddy, you know I'm joking." Link said slapping Zant on the back "You're our student president, which college won't want you?"

"All of them." Kafei muttered under his breath.

Link turned his attention to the Zora "So Mikau, how is the band going?"

"It's going." He grumbled "We haven't had a decent gig for a while, and it's getting frustrating."

"Keep it up Mikau, your band sounds really good, you will get there one day." Zelda said, surprising everyone at the table.

"Thanks Zelda, much appreciated." Mikau said, giving her a nod, which she returned with a smile.

"Darmani?" Link asked the Goron. But before the Goron was able to answer, the bell rang, signalling the start of their final year of High School, and it would be one to remember.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey all, well here is Chapter 2. No long speech this time, just a quick note that I am currently revising the first few chapters so be sure to check in on them. Now, don't forget to review!_

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Vice and Virtue **

**Chapter 2 - Beginning of Senior Year**

With the ringing of the first bell, the hustle and bustle of Harkinian Memorial started, all the students of the School proceeded to their respective common rooms so they would find out and begin their new school year. Link and his friends sat in silence as they watched their fellow classmates enter and sit where they could while they waited for the dean to come along and give them their schedules. Saria decided to break the silence "Who do you think our dean will be this year " she asked curiously.

"Last year we had Ms. Marie." Zelda pointed out "If I had to guess, maybe Professor Sahasrahla."

Link shook his head. "No, he is first year dean. I saw his name written on the forms they sent to my sister."

"Imagine if we got Coach Darunia." Darmani spoke up.

Kafei scoffed "Yeah right. He is as hot tempered as Zant here trying to best a rubix cube."

Again the boys of the group snickered and Zant just glared at Kafei. He knew that his friends didn't really mean any of the remarks, but he still was very annoyed by them, but in some way they always got their just desserts and he would be there to laugh.

"Settle down everyone, and take a seat!" Came an authoritative female voice and almost immediately everyone quietened down and sat where they could, some sitting on the floor. When everyone glanced at who their dean for this year would be, excited glances were shared amongst the girls while grins spread through the boys like wildfire.

When all had calmed down, their dean then began to speak "Good morning everyone, and welcome back to Harkinian Memorial High School for your final year in High School."

Someone then began to cheer which a few of the students laughed at, the dean then smiled at the cheering finding it funny herself "I'm glad to see you all share the same enthusiasm as that young man over there." She joked which gained her some laughter from most of the students.

Link was one of them that chuckled at her remark, he paid a quick glance to Zelda and saw a humoured grin on her face. He turned back to their dean and stared at her while she spoke, even though he was a student in the school she worked for, he couldn't help but think that she was too attractive for her own good. Bronzed skin that had been kissed by the sun, beautiful golden eyes hidden behind the thin framed glasses she wore, silky red hair tied in a ponytail that flowed elegantly down her back to her hips, luscious red lips that stood out on her brown skin, her nose was a little on the long side but that was what made her appearance whole.

She was the definition of beauty and Link wasn't the only one that saw it in her, many of the students thought so as well, both male and female alike. Even her outfit added to her beauty, a buttoned up white shirt that clung tightly to her body showing off every curve, a black skirt that like her shirt showed off every curve there was and stopping just above the knees and finally the black high heels that gave her a tall appearance and showed her elegant legs. Link quickly snapped out of his trance and continued to listen to what she had to say.

"For those of you who are beginning today, my name is Nabooru Dusana, or Ms. Dusana if you prefer." Nabooru said, even her voice was as complimentary as her appearance. "I function as the High Schools guidance counsellor, as well as organising some of the future events that some of you will be participating in, like the homecoming dance that will be held next Friday."

Her words hung in the air as a lot of excited chattering spread throughout the female populace. "Yes, I know it is exciting stuff, but don't let that get in the way of your schoolwork." Nabooru said with a smile as she spoke "Now, I have your class schedules here as well as your locker location and combination, please come up when I call your name. Arbuckle, Allison!"

"Look's like we got Ms. 'Hottie' as our dean." Kafei said amongst their group.

"Miss 'Hottie'? Really?" Saria said with a raised eyebrow.

Kafei just shrugged "Best I could come up with on the spot, but it's still true, just look at her! Wowza!"

Saria just rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair when she saw this conversation wasn't going anywhere interesting.

"My mum said that she might actually be a Gerudo." Zant said, contributing to the conversation.

"A Gerudo?" Zelda asked, causing the boys,except Link, to jump in surprise, they had forgotten she was there. "Their race has been extinct for almost 2,000 years, while they share a very similar appearance I highly doubt Ms. Dusana is a Gerudo."

"Not all life is books and facts, your highness." Zant said very rudely, emphasising 'highness' as much as possible because of who her father was.

Link cut him a sharp glare while Zelda felt her face heat up and turn red, she went to looking down a her lap.

"Dotour, Kafei." Nabooru called out. Kafei immediately rose from his seat and put on a macho facade, he began to make his way up to Nabooru but tripped on the way causing him to topple over and everyone to laugh at him. Kafei immediately stood up and brushed himself off, and took his schedule from Nabooru and sat back in his seat, feeling his face turning red with humility.

"Smooth move, Casanova." Link commented when Kafei sat back down. He didn't say anything and just read his schedule.

"Greene, Saria." Nabooru then called out. Saria made her way up to Nabooru and took the schedule, both of them exchanged smiles and a few words then Saria returned to her seat.

"How is your schedule looking Saria?" Zelda asked when she sat back down.

"It looks to be quite good." Saria said "I got all the classes I wanted."

Zelda gave her a sweet smile "I'm glad for your Saria."

"Yeah." Link then commented "Our child prodigy is going to become the youngest..." He paused in mid sentence, trying to remember what it was that Saria wanted to do.

"Biologist." Saria reminded him.

"Yeah, that's right." Link said like it was obvious "The youngest and most successful biologist the world has ever seen."

"I don't know about that..." Saria began, feeling her cheeks turned link from the praise and embarrassment she was receiving.

"Nohansen, Zelda." Nabooru said catching Zelda's attention. Zelda rose from her seat and proceeded to Nabooru. She handed Zelda her schedule "Good summer?" She asked quietly.

Zelda nodded "It was great, thanks for asking." She said with a smile.

Nabooru returned her smile with her own "Good to hear. After I've finished with these, I want to have a quick word with you if that's fine."

Zelda nodded again "Of course, Ms. Dusana."

Nabooru's smile grew, she then proceeded calling out names while Zelda walked back to her seat. Before she sat down, Link had already leaned in "What did she say to you?" He asked curiously.

"She wanted to see me after she finished handing out everyone's class schedules." Zelda replied.

"You as well?" Saria asked after overhearing the two "She asked me as well while I was up there."

Link just shrugged, both Zelda and Saria were the two most intelligent students in the School so it was most likely something academic. He shook the thoughts and rejoined the conversation between his other friends.

"Smith, Link." Nabooru called out. Link stood from his seat and made his way up to Nabooru, avoiding the foot Kafei had stuck out. He reached Nabooru and took his class schedule from her.

"Good summer?" She asked politely

"Busy summer." Link corrected her. "Compared to it, coming back to High School will be my summer vacation."

Nabooru chuckled lightly "Good to hear. Oh, and once I have finished with the rest of these, I'd like to have a chat with you if that's okay."

"Not in trouble already am I?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nabooru shook her head "No, no. I just want to have a chat about something."

"Sure thing." Link said, he proceeded back to his seat but couldn't help but think why did she want to see him? It wasn't just him, it was also Zelda and Saria as far as he knew. He shrugged it off and waited, it wouldn't be long before he found out why she did want to see the three of them. He sat down and took this time to look at his schedule, from his first glance it appeared he had gotten into the classes he had chosen which was pretty good. History would be the first class after they finished their small orientation and that was both Link's favourite and his best class. Growing up, both Link and Aryll would listen to their grandfathers stories throughout history, while both historically accurate and interesting, it left Link wondering how a retired blacksmith knew so much about Hyrule. He shook the thoughts and went back to browsing at his class schedule.

Soon Nabooru had called out the students final name and handed the last schedule to them. "Thanks for being patient everyone, now, did I miss anyone? Raise your hands." Over in the corner of the room a small group of students raised their hands "Oh, you must be the transfers. I have your schedules right here." She said showing a large yellow envelope "But first I want to talk to those three that I asked to meet first. Can you meet me in the study room?" She said, looking to Link, Zelda and Saria.

All three rose from their seats and made their way over to Nabooru, who lead them into a vacant study room, many eyes watched them as they entered, others began discussing amongst their peers. Link couldn't help but think why he had been asked to meet with Nabooru, could he be in trouble for something?

"Thank you." Nabooru said "I wanted to discuss something with the three of you. Headmaster Gaepora came to me over the summer and gave me some great news. As you probably know, Zelda's father, Mr. Nohansen has a special fund that he passes on to a random High School each year so that three students receive fully paid college scholarships for one year."

Link, Zelda and Saria looked amongst themselves with utter disbelief. "Yes, as you already guessed, our school was chosen and I have chosen to put you three forward for the Scholarships."

"But..." Zelda began "I... I can't accept this, it's my fathers funds and it's too selfish if I accept this scholarship."

Nabooru smiled "I understand that Zelda, and I had a discussion with your father about this."

"Really?" Zelda asked, both curious and confused.

"Yes. I shared with him the three that I was going to be putting forward so then he could get in contact with colleges around the country." Nabooru explained "When I told him that I had chosen you as one of the nominees, like you he was hesitant in granting it to you, but I had to explain why I had chose you."

"What... What did you say?" Zelda asked, her curiosity peaking, it wasn't just Zelda's that was peaked, Link listened very carefully as well.

"I explained to him that I understood his hesitation in the decision." Nabooru said "But I was asked to find three students who I believed deserved the scholarships, and I chose you not because of whose daughter you were, I chose you because you're one of the brightest and sweetest girls this school has ever had attend. Even if you weren't his daughter I would have put you forward anyway because you are the most deserving person of the scholarship." She quickly looked to Link and Saria "No offence mind."

"None taken." Link said, not bothered by Nabooru's words. Saria didn't seem to mind either.

"You... Really said that about me?" Zelda asked, her eyes glimmering with deep appreciation.

"Of course, I meant every word I said." Nabooru said, giving Zelda a reassuring smile.

Zelda was utterly lost for words, she had always thought that Link was the only one that had so much faith in her, but hearing this from Ms. Dusana gave her new hope. She wasn't sure what to do, a part of her wanted to give Ms. Dusana the biggest hug she could muster, in the end she settled for words "Thank you, so much. I promise that I won't let you, my father and the other students down. But I want to think on it some more."

"Further proof of why I nominated you." Nabooru said, giving her a quick wink. She then turned her attention to Saria. "Now Saria, I chose you because of both your advanced intelligence and young age. You have worked harder than any of the other students in your year to get to where you are now, and I really couldn't think of anyone more deserving."

"Thank you, Ms. Dusana." Saria said with an appreciative voice.

Nabooru gave her a smile and turned to Link. "Now, I guess you're wondering why I chose you."

"You pulled my name out of the hat?" Link joked, which gathered giggles from Zelda and Saria. He dropped the humour and spoke his mind "I don't know why you chose me, but I know that I'm no Saria or Zelda." He paused to take a breath but before he continued but Nabooru cut him off.

"That's not entirely true, Link." Nabooru quickly said "You're more intelligent than you think."

Link just raised an eyebrow and looked at her, just what was she playing at.

"If I had to guess, you feel you don't deserve this scholarship because right now you're comparing yourself to both Zelda and Saria." Nabooru said.

Link couldn't deny, that was exactly what he was thinking.

"But it is really unnecessary to do that." Nabooru further explained "You don't need to compare yourself to anyone, you can find your own strength from within yourself, and that is what counts the most, your own strength."

Link smiled "Now I understand why you are a school guidance counsellor. You really do have a way with words and can make anyone feel better about themselves."

"Thank you, Link." Nabooru said with a sweet smile that would have caused any normal boy to buckle at the knees and collapse, though Link found himself almost about to. "And your Archery ability also contributed to my picking you. A champion archer attending their University would gain them a lot of publicity."

Link's smile then turned into a sly grin "Of course it did."

"Anyway." Nabooru quickly concluded "That was why I wanted to see the three of you. I'll get back to you with more information later in the week, but for now I have to see to the new students." All three nodded and went to leave, but Nabooru quickly stopped them "Saria, can you wait behind a moment?"

Saria nodded and Link and Zelda both left the room, shutting the door behind them. Saria turned to face Nabooru "What is it?"

"How do you feel about their progress?" Nabooru asked Saria with a stern look.

Saria sighed "It's difficult to say without a proper look into their lives, well, more Link than Zelda, Impa is watching her."

Nabooru nodded "He has grown and matured a lot over the years we have all been here. He must be close now."

Saria began pacing "Yes, but his attitude is... He is a great person and all, but I'll be honest, his attitude sucks."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow at Saria "These modern children must be rubbing off on you, to use such language."

Saria just rolled her eyes "You know what I mean."

"He'll quickly sober up when he learns of his destiny." Nabooru pointed out, but Saria disagreed.

"That won't ease his arrogance and cockiness, if anything it might add to it. He is so much different than the other hero, sometimes he just..." Saria said, getting frustrated "Sometimes I just wish we were wrong about his being the new hero."

Nabooru sympathised with Saria, the previous hero which they had trained all those years ago was completely different from Link, and in that time Saria had formed a special bond with him. "Saria. We can't choose whose destiny it is to become the new hero. It is our job to guide them along the path to being the hero Hyrule needs and then let their adventurous side take over."

Saria just stared at the ancient Gerudo sage, she really did have a point and she would have to accept that. "I understand. I'll remain calm and keep a watchful eye on the two during school hours."

Nabooru nodded "Of course, and I'll continue to give them guidance."

"Good." Saria said "I'll get back to my classmates and let you resume your job, so we may both keep up the facade."

"Lets not forget Darunia." Nabooru quickly interjected.

"Of course, talk later Nabooru." Saria said before leaving.

**-S-**

Link and Zelda both went back over to their table where the other boys had sunk into a deep conversation. Not wanting to interrupt, Link put an idea forward to Zelda "We have half an hour. How about a walk?"

Zelda nodded "Sure."

The two left the common room and began to walk around campus, unsure where they were headed, only their feet knew "So what about this scholarship deal?" Link asked.

"It's a wonderful opportunity." Zelda said "But, I still don't feel right taking it, it's my fathers scholarship that is awarded to the best students, and..."

"Zel, take it easy." Link said quickly, which halted Zelda in her tracks "You heard what Ms. Dusana said, you got it because of your intelligence and selflessness, not because your dad is the one who is funding the scholarship."

Zelda smiled at Link "Thanks. But I'm going to say no to it, it's not fair to the other students if I accept this, it's still my fathers money that pays for it."

Link just sighed, even though Zelda was emotionally fragile she was still very strong willed, and when her mind was made up, that was it. "Zel." He didn't really have anything else to add, instead he just gave her a kind smile "I'm sure whoever will receive it in your place will be very grateful."

Zelda gave Link another smile, she went back to silence as she then began thinking some more. Ever since Ms. Dusana had mentioned the dance that would be held next week, she wasn't usually the type to attend those sort of things, but she wanted to at least make an effort to attend school events like this. She wanted to ask Link to the dance, but wasn't sure if he would say yes.

"Something on your mind?" Link asked when he saw she had slipped into one of her deep thought looks.

"Oh... I..." Zelda began when she heard Link speak to her "I was just thinking about the dance next week."

"Are you going to go?" Link asked with curiosity, he hadn't known Zelda to attend a school function like this.

"I... think I will." Zelda said "It's our final year of High School and I want to make the most of it."

Link was surprised at Zelda's answer, but he was genuinely happy for her, she would be taking a big step with this "That's great Zel! I know you're going to enjoy yourself, just be sure to..." But his sentence was cut off when he walked into someone, and in the process he but his tongue. "Ow! Son of a... Watch where you're going you..." But he couldn't finish his sentence, he got a good look at who he had just run into.

Dark orange hair was at the peak of what some would call a giant, long side burns grew down his strong jawline but they still managed to stand out agains his tanned skin. He stood tall, being a head taller than Link, not to mention his very solid build, he could very easily knock you block off. His yellow eyes were now staring down at Link "Oh, it's you, Smith." He grunted.

Link now stared up into the giants yellow eyes, not afraid of him in the slightest. "Hello, Ganondorf."

**-S-**

"Do you think they are ready for such a task?"

"It's unclear just yet. The boy seems to handle himself quite nicely, but the girl... We have been wrong about these sorts of things before, her wisdom must be all natural, it is just a coincidence."

Silence came from the first gentleman as he thought over his allies words. "You're wrong, look at her lineage, Wisdom has always been in the blood of royalty."

"But surely not her, she is... I'm not entirely sure how I can word this without any disrespect."

"Then speak the truth." Another voice came, a female one at that.

Both men turned to face this newcomer "Impa. It is good to see you."

"As it is good to see you two also, Rauru and Darunia." Impa said.

The giant Goron said nothing, he just took a seat at the table that Rauru was also sitting at.

"Well?" Impa said to Darunia "Finish your sentence."

Darunia groaned "Alright. She is co-dependant, very timid and scared, she is set far apart from her ancestors, they were all her opposites. Now, if I look to her sister, she could very well be the one who..."

Impa shook her head "No. We know the power of the new hero needs to be awakened from Link, signs should soon be starting for him. It is not far fetched think that Zelda may be the other, the bearer of Wisdom."

"While I see both your points, time will tell." Rauru said. "You mention their differences, Darunia, but also look at their similarities."

Darunia was silent for a few moments before finally speaking "It's not that I don't want her to be the bearer of Wisdom, I would like it very much. All I am saying is that there haven't been any tell tale signs she is the bearer, all her ancestors began showing signs shortly after they had turned 15."

"Zelda has always been a late bloomer." Impa said "And as you said, she is different from her ancestors. It could very well be that the Triforce of Wisdom isn't ready to reveal itself to her yet, or she doesn't need it."

Another had entered the room where Impa, Darunia and Impa had been having a debate. She took a seat beside Impa. "What are we discussing?" She asked.

"Zelda and Link, Ruto." Impa said "We are just discussing about their role in the future and why Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom hasn't surfaced yet."

"Unless she doesn't have it at all." Darunia pointed out.

"Alright you two, that's enough about that for now." Rauru said, interrupting the back and forth between Impa and Darunia. Instead he turned his attention to the Zora instead "Ruto, how is it?" He asked.

"It is becoming more and more reactive to the evil power that is radiating throughout the Sacred Grove." Ruto said "It's almost as if it can feel its old masters power growing and is trying to get back to him."

Rauru was silent had he began to think deeply. Instead Imoa spoke "In your opinion, how long do you think until the seal becomes weak enough where Dragmire could attempt to escape?"

"Taking into account the Triforce of Power's reactivity to his growing power." Ruto began "I would estimate around three months."

"Three months?" Darunia said, unsure he had heard Ruto right "Three months would put it around the same time we sealed Dragmire and his power away, 3,000 years ago."

"My thoughts exactly." Ruto said "Which means, Link will begin to hear his calling, he is the new hero that Hytule needs."

Rauru remained deep in thought "If that is the case, we need to speed up the process." Impa said "If Link is really the new hero of Hyrule then we need to being him before the Master Sword at once."

"No." Rauru said, finally speaking "He must find his destiny on his own, he will discover it himself, we just need to be patient."

Impa went silent, she knew that Rauru was right, and this sort of calling couldn't be sped up because they wanted it that way. "Of course, you're right." She then said "I'm sorry, my hasty nature caught the better of me."

"It's fine Impa, I understand how you feel." Rauru said "For now, Darunia, Nabooru and Saria will keep an eye at both Link and Zelda while they attend to their educational needs. Impa, you continue your routine and watch over Zelda."

Impa nodded "Of course. She will be safe under my watch."

"And why aren't you at the school right now?" Ruto asked Darunia with a grin.

"Some of those kids annoy me." Darunia said with a groan "Escaping here when I don't have them is the only peace and quiet I get."

"That's enough Ruto." Rauru said, cutting Ruto a look of deep authority. Ruto immediately went quiet and said nothing, while the Sage of Water, she often found herself reverting to her playful and carefree self. "We will meet again later this evening when we can discuss more with Saria and Nabooru, I am sure they will have plenty of information for us." He took a moments pause and then spoke once more "Alright, you are dismissed."

Impa, Ruto and Darunia all rose from their seats and made to leave the stone chamber they had been sitting in, but Rauru said something which stopped them in their tracks "Be sure to stay vigilant, forces of evil will begin to manifest closer to Dragmire's release. I already sense that Link is already surrounded by danger."


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey_ _there! Firstly, I really must apologise for the latness of this chapter, I just got so busy this had to be shifted down the priority list unfortunately, but hey, I have more time now and I've already got a few chapters written out (Mostly for other fics I'm currently working on.) so, enjoy your read and don't forget to leave a nice review for me :)_

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Spirit of the Hero**

**Chapter 3 - The Invasive Conflict**

The two continued to glare fiercely at each other, not letting up and show weakness toward the other. Zelda stepped back and watched as the two contours their duel of wills, Ganondorf towering above Link and glaring down at him with his yellow eyes while Link, untaxed by his size stared up at his with his cerulean blues. Both of their fists were clenched tightly and their knuckles were now beginning to turn white, it was unsure if a punch would be thrown but the one on the receiving end would be in for a surprise.

Link continued to stare fiercely at Ganondorf, not letting up in the slightest even though his eyes were beginning to sting, if he blinked, even a small one, it would all be over, and both he and Ganondorf weren't the type to give up without a fight. After what felt like an eternity, Link's eyes were watering so bad it would have watered the Gerudo Desert for a whole year, but he still wouldn't give in, his pride was on the line. When all hope seemed lost and Link was about to blink, he noticed Ganondorf shut his eyes. "Got you!" Link said, and with his conclusion of words he threw his fist into Ganondorf's stomach, causing the giant to double over in little pain and hold his stomach.

"Link!" Zelda suddenly said, standing between the two to separate them. She wouldn't normally do anything or the sort, but watching Link strike his own friend in the stomach was a bit much.

"It's alright Zel. He lost our competition, so he got a punch in the gut." Link said simply while blinking continuously, trying to rehydrate his eyes.

"Yeah." Ganondorf grunted "Besides, he hits worse than you so I've got nothing to worry about." He joked.

"Oh really?" Link questioned, folding his arms "So that is why you can't stand upright and give your best bro a proper greeting."

Zelda just rolled her eyes and backed off, while Link and Ganondorf were the best of friends, he completely changed whenever he hung out with Ganondorf, and she hated this Link. He became over arrogant, very cocky and often quite rude, she couldn't hate Link for everything the he had ever done for her, so instead she used Ganondorf as a surrogate. All ill feelings she had towards Link she transferred to him, but she never said a thing, she would put up a cheery facade, only because Link was his best friend.

Ganondorf just chuckled and stood upright, shaking Link's outstretched hand. "I won't deny, you got me good that time. But next time, I'll win."

Link scoffed as he shook Ganondorf's hand "Yeah right, this makes five in a row."

"Kindly remind me how you two thought up this 'game'?" Zelda asked, both a little curious and heavily annoyed.

Ganondorf just shrugged "Dunno, we sorta just made it up on the spot a couple of years back."

Zelda just rolled her eyes again, even though she was the type to keep her emotions bottled up, finding a bottle large enough to contain hers for Ganondorf would be near impossible, she wasn't even sure what Link saw in him. However her feelings for Link were strong, so she would always try her best to hide her ill feelings, for him.

Link and Ganondorf had been friends for nearly 11 years now, though they had been attending the same school since their first year, it wasn't all glory back then. If anything, Link hated Ganondorf more than Zelda back when they were all younger, there wasn't any reasoning behind it, it was just a natural hate that had come to form. But over time, the two began to see they had a lot in common and the hostilities lessened so much to the point they forgoed their past and became friends. It went without saying that they were still fierce rivals, wanting to best the other in any form of competition, it was all friendly between the two, but sometimes, like today, they would always take it that little bit too far.

"Anywho, dude where have you been all summer?" Ganondorf asked with genuine interest. "Every time I came by you out."

"I was working on my uncles ranch." Link said with a groan, he was beginning to get sick of telling the story over and over. "He was having trouble with the animals so I usually had to do double shifts there."

"Trouble with the animals?" Ganondorf questioned with a grin. "Is he still fucking goats or has he moved on to the bigger animals yet."

Zelda was about to intervene and scold Ganondorf for such thing, but stopped when Link burst into laughter, surely he didn't think Ganondorf was serious.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Link said in fits of laughter "It would explain so much, why he doesn't have a girlfriend or wife, he..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Ganondorf too began to laugh, proud of his joke.

Zelda couldn't handle it any longer "I'll meet you in history, Link." She said and then walked away.

"Okay Zel, see you there." Link said, acknowledging her farewell, be had calmed down from his fit of laughter and resumed his conversation with Ganondorf "But in all seriousness, some of them seemed spooked by something, the horses more, both my Uncle and I are lost as to why they are. If anything, they seems quite relieved that I was around more."

Ganondorf just shrugged "Can't say I can help, Animals aren't exactly for forte."

"Ah well, whatever it is it will probably pass." Link said. "So anyway, tell me about what you got up to during the summer.

Ganondorf was about to answer when around the school campus, bells began ringing, signalling the start of their first classes. "Ah hell. Catch up at lunch."

"Right, see ya." Link said, breaking into a run and headed back to the common room to get his bag and get to his first class, he didn't want to be late to his first class, especially his best subject, History.

**-S-**

Link skidded to a halt outside the class and quickly entered "Sorry I'm late, I got..." He began, but when he browsed the classroom and saw he wasn't in fact he was the first to arrive.

"Late are we?" Professor Sahasrahla said from behind his desk at the front of the classroom "Why, you're the first to arrive, you still have four minutes to go before you're supposed to be here."

Link silently thanks the school and their 5 minute delay between bells to give students a chance to get to their new class. He decided to take a seat in the middle of the room and took out some books.

"So tell me, Mr. Smith." Sahasrahla began "Why did you think you were late?"

"It's kind of a force of habit to say it." Link admitted as he watched some more of his classmates enter the room, Zelda being one and she sat down beside him.

The old professor then chuckled and then greeted students as they came in, when everyone was inside and settled, he began his usual introductory speech. "Welcome all, to your final year of history with yours truly. For most of you, this is our final journey and I intend to make it one not to forget, and as for those just joining this class, I hope you enjoy your year here."

Everyone remained silent and stared at Professor Sahasrahla as he gave him welcoming speech, but Link was too busy looking around the familiar classroom. It was quite large with many old maps littering the walls, behind several glass cases were ancient books and tomes, as well as some fossils. To Link it really felt like a museum, but it was one he didn't mind sitting in all day and listening to the stories.

Professor Sahasrahla looked amongst all the students and saw that they all had their books out and were ready to learn. "Ah, the young and gifted mind." He said to himself "You needn't worry about those book for today's lesson, it is your first day back at School, so I will be going with some tumbling simple for today lesson."

Some of the students looked amongst themselves, but they didn't hesitate to put their books away, some with note pads and pens out.

"Good, good." Sahasrahla said when he saw the books disappear, as they did he stood up and picked up a piece if chalk for the board and began to write across the top "The Invasive Conflict" when he had finished he turned back to the rest, some were writing down all he had written so far "The Invasive Conflict." Sahasrahla repeated "Can anyone give me a brief description what it was all about?" Link immediately raised his hand, as did several others. In the end, Sahasrahla settled with Saria.

"The Invasive Conflict was a war that took place nearly 3,000 years ago this year. The invading army into Hyrule was less by the fiercest warlord Hyrule had ever seen and they sought to conquer Hyrule with a long campaign, but failed."

"Thank you, Ms. Greene." Sahasrahla said in acknowledgement. He began to write up on the board once more and students began to write the notes down as well. "Now, usually I wouldn't cover something like this until later in the year, but seeing as Ms. Greene pointed out, this year is the 3,000th anniversary, but not of its beginning, but rather its end." He continued to write up more information on the board and students continued to write down the notes

"So, there is no reason that I can't kick start the year with a bang. Anyway, this war was one full of surprises at every turn, the Hylian Army and the invading army each come up with its fair share of tactics and strategies, some of the best the country had ever seen, and are often still used today. The King and Queen at the time were both heavily involved in Hyrule's defense, the King took charge of the army and joined them on the battlefield, while the Queen who was known for her wisdom, formulated the battle strategies for the Hylian Army. For almost six months the two sides were kept in a stalemate and couldn't rout the enemy, by the end of those months the Hylian Army was beginning to pull ahead and gain some serious victories as well as ground, and finally their confidence."

The sound of scribbling pens echoed around the classroom and Sahasrahla continued his lecture "However, one battle changed the course of the entire war, the invasive armies extremely risky capture of Kakariko Village." Some of the students looked up in surprise at this revelation and began to murmur amongst themselves until Sahasrahla cleared his throat and they all quietened down "Thank you, now as I was saying, the invasive army captured Kakariko Village, and it struck a crippling blow to Hyrule's economy and its army. In those days, Kakariko was a large township that held and delivered supplies to all around the country, and with the countries supplies under the control of the invasive army, Hyrule would eventually bleed to death from the wound the invasive army made."

One of the students raised their hands and Sahasrahla gave them a nod to proceed "Professor. If the invasive army succeeded, did the Hylian Army manage to take back Kakariko and win the war?"

"I will get to that, Miss..." Sahasrahla began, but he hasn't recognised her before.

"Midna Cupuscle, I transferred here from another School." She said, helping the old Professor to learn her name.

"Ah, thank you Ms. Cupuscle. Now, with the loss of the village, the army was facing a terrible decision, take back the village or find another source of supplies. Unfortunately, they could only go forth with the latter, so they begun a search for any neighbouring village or town they could get new supplies from, but they were all hesitant and did not wish to be bought into the war. " Sahasrahla continued, but he was once again interrupted by a students hand raised, it was Midna's once more.

Even though Link already knew a lot about the invasive conflict, he still enjoyed hearing about it, and the interruptions annoyed him, so he decided to turn around and give this new girl a piece of his mind. But his frustration washed away when he got a glimpse of the new girl, in Link's mind she was the definition of beautiful. Her elegant red hair that flowed like silk down her back, her light brown eyes that almost looked as though they could be red, a pale complexion that added to her mystique, even her smile radiated. Her clothing gave her a very tomboyish appearance, but she suited it very well.

"I apologise for the Question again Professor, but what made it so difficult for the Hylian army to take back Kakariko Village?" Midna asked.

Sahasrahla didn't mind question, in fact he encouraged them, it showed that his students were taking an interest. "Like you, Ms. Cupuscle all I can do is guess, a lot of records were lost in a blaze during a drought season approximately 1,200 years ago." Sahasrahla paused as he thought to continue. "So tell me, Ms. Cupuscle, in your opinion, why didn't the Hylian Army try to take back Kakariko?"

Midna went quiet for a few moments when she thought up the answer "If I had to guess, I would probably think it might be risky to recapture the village with all their supplies and maybe the villagers at risk."

Sahasrahla nodded "A good and logical answer, I fully agree with you. Anyway, it was trouble the quickly swept through the region, however it only lasted a short time as the Hylian Army managed to take back Kakariko a month after its fall. But that wasn't the only interesting thing to happen during the war, for unknown reasons, the King of Hyrule disappeared, no one knew why but a rumour began to swiftly spread through the land and army that he had abandoned his post as General and King and deserted Hyrule. This lead to many enraged citizens and soldiers, their leader, leaving them in their time of need. Unfortunately we never knew his name as it was stricken from the record and he was branded as the greatest traitor Hyrule had ever seen."

Link sat in silence, every time he heard this story his thoughts wandered, the thoughts that a King who lead the army and served with his troops on the battlefield, abandoning his homeland, it didn't make sense. He must have had his reasons for leaving in their time of need, but no one would ever know, it all happened over 3,000 years ago.

Sahasrahla continued on while Link went through his own thoughts. "This lead the Queen to take over all of his duties, even that of leading the troops, but that role didn't last long as she was with child at the time. The invasive conflict continued for another two years, the ongoing stalemate between the two armies was beginning to get to both the forces, fatigued and running low on supplies, pressed on. Then suddenly, one day, the leader of the invading army disappeared and it threw the invasive army into chaos, and the Hylian took advantage of this, and with a sweeping victory, ended the Invasive Conflict. The end of this war ended on the 16th of April, in two months it will have been 3,000 years since the Invasive Conflict ended." He took a pause to catch his breath, speaking for that long at his age while standing often took it out of him. "Does anyone have any questions before I continue?" Link knew Professor Sahasrahla had missed some things in his explanation, but he kept quiet. He had heard a lot more from his grandfather who seemed to have more knowledge of history than even Professor Sahasrahla, and that was really saying something, Sahasrahla was one of the best history teachers in Hyrule.

The class was silent for a few moments before a hand was raised, and once again it was Midna. "Who was the leader of the Invasive Army?"

"Unfortunately I cannot answer, his name was lost in the records fire." Sahasrahla answered "But what the recordings did tell us was that he was a fierce warrior that was gifted with both blade and magical ability, he was a cunning strategist that could have given the Queen a run for her rupees."

"And what was the Queen of Hyrule's name?" Midna asked without raising her hand."

"Ah, now that I can answer. It does come with a little story however so best with me." Sahasrahla said, he quickly cleared his throat before answering. "The name of the Queen was Zelda."

Zelda felt all the eyes in the room begin to stare at her, but she ignored it and continued to listen to Professor Sahasrahla.

"The name 'Zelda' has always been the name of any Princesses born into the royal family." Sahasrahla explained "It has sort of been an unwritten tradition of the royal family since the birth of Hyrule's first Princess. It is an uncommon name nowdays, but some parents still name their daughters as Zelda as it is a meaningful and powerful name."

Midna nodded and went as silent as the class. "No more questions? Alright. Now, I am going to split you all into pairs for a little assignment." Some of the class groaned at the mention of assignment on their first day back "Now now, it's not that hard and it will be during class time, so as to not interfere with all the other homework you will have piled on you today."

The garnered the rest of the class to join in a new groan, and Sahasrahla began chuckling "I am only joking, I have no idea what the other teachers have in store for you. Anyway, moving on." He then began to naming pairs and battle strategies so they could begin their work. Sahasrahla now came to Link "Now, Mr. Smith, who shall I pair you with? How about Ms. Cupuscle, our new student."

"Of course." Link said, he then turned to face her and gave her a friendly smile "If she doesn't mind having me that is."

Midna giggled at Link's remark and gave one of her own "I'm sure we'll be able to manage."

Link grinned and turned back to Professor Sahasrahla "Good, then you two can have the battle strategy known as the 'Majesties Gambit'."

Link and Midna both nodded and turned to face each other while Sahasrahla spoke to the other students and gave them their own assignments. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced." Midna said, breaking the ice with nothing but confidence "I'm Midna Cupuscle, I transferred here from a different High School for my final year." She held out her hand for Link.

"Link Smith." He replied, taking her soft hand and shaking it "Why did you transfer here? Excuse my asking."

"It's fine." Midna said, waving it off "My Dad got a new and better job in the city, so we moved her during the summer. It's quite colder here than what I'm used to, but I don't mind it."

Link raised an eyebrow at her comment, if it was much colder than where she was used to then why was she wearing a tank top, a short skirt and sandals. "Where did you come from originally?" He asked curiously.

"Arbiter's City. It's a big city just out in the..." Midna began, but Link cut her off.

"Gerudo Desert." Link said finishing her sentence "A large city that is well known for its Oasis like setting and all the 5 star hotels and casino's."

Midna grinned "Somebody has done their research."

"It's not hard to forget a place that was built on the foundation of an ancient prison." Link said as if it were nothing, but Midna thought differently.

"What do you mean?" Midna asked curiously.

Link was now looking surprised "What do I... You mean you lived there and didn't know about its origins?"

Midna just shook her head and looked a little embarrassed at Link's reaction.

"Alright. Arbiter's City was the location of a deadly prison called the 'Arbiter's Grounds that had existed for a very long time. It's main purpose was to hold some of the worst criminals in the land of Hyrule." Link explained "They were all put to death in a very interesting fashion, not once did a prisoner escape, and even if they could, they were in the middle of the desert, too far from anything."

"What happened to it?" Midna asked, still as curious as ever. "The prison I mean."

"Well, hundreds of years of erosion as well as lowering numbers of very dangerous criminals passing though its doors." Link said "They abandon the prison when it began to fill with sand from the desert and become infested with monsters. The soldiers fled the grounds and left the prisoners to slowly die of hunger and thirst."

Midna wouldn't deny that she was genuinely interested in the story Link told, though she was surprised she had never heard it before, having lived in the city all her life. "Wow, I never really knew that. It's an amazing bit of history, you sure do know a lot, Link."

Link shrugged it off like it was nothing, but he did feel his ego inflate "It's nothing, really."

"Perhaps you can help me with any other history assignments we get in the future?" Midna asked hopeful "I won't deny, I don't know a lot of history but I have always loved learning about it."

"Sure thing, I'd be happy to help." Link said.

Midna gave him an appreciative smile "Thank Link, I can already tell you will be a great help. Now, enough mucking about, lets begin our assignment." She went to pull one if her history books from her bag but Link began to speak.

"The Majesties Gambit was a high risk manoeuvre that the King of the era used to capture the Snowpeak Camp of the invasive army." Link went on to explain "It was quite simple, and very effective. Taking only a handful of men, the King, rather than going through the tunnel from the Zora's Domain, which most likely would have been heavily guarded, instead took his men around Snowpeak and flanked them all."

Midna was quite surprised with Link's answer "Wow, that's... How did you know that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, my grandfather knows almost everything there is to know about Hyrule's history." Link explained "He shared a lot of his knowledge with my younger sister and I, and he always made it interesting and we always listened."

"You're really lucky." Midna said with a hint of jealousy I. Her voice. "So, as you know all about the Majesties Gambit, how would you like to present it? I'm pretty good on the computer and we could do it in a powerpoint presentation."

Link nodded, he liked the idea quite a bit. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

Midna smiled and pulled her own laptop from out of her bag and set it up on the desk "Alright, let me take down some notes first before creating the presentation." and she set to work.

**-S-**

For the next half hour, the history class continued their work on the assignments they had been given out, Link and Midna had made their way through quite a but if their presentation already. Midna wasn't joking when she said she was good with computers, her fingers moved so quickly over the keys Link could have sworn he saw a trail of smoke coming from off of her laptop. A quick 2 second bell went off around the campus signalling the end of their second period and now they had a half hour break before they went to their next class.

"I don't mean to be cruel when I saw this Midna." Link said as the two packed up "But I see you getting arthritis in your fingers later in life."

Midna couldn't help but raise her eyebrow and grin at the same time "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Well, the speed in which you type, it's inhuman." Link said. "I mean, you were able to type words quicker than I could say them." he half joked.

Midna couldn't help but laugh at Link joke, it wasn't quiet but a little loud and several people turned their heads to look at the both of them. She quickly sobered up "Come on, I'm not that fast."

"Are you kidding?" Link said as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder "The postman called, he wants to hire you as his personal trainer."

Midna couldn't help but snort at Link's new joke, while she too picked up her bag was was a large satchel. "Might take up his offer, an after school job would work out nicely."

Link couldn't help but chuckle a her remark "Tell you want, why don't you come and hang out with my friends and I during break, I'm sure they'll love you."

Mind nodded and smiled "That's a thoughtful idea, thank you."

"That's Link for you." Came a voice from behind the two, it was Saria. "He is usually like that."

"Hey Saria." Link greeted "Oh, Midna, this is Saria, a good friend of mine."

Midna smiled sweetly and held out her hand to Saria "Hi Saria, it's nice to meet you."

Saria reached and shook her hand "Hello Midna, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Forgive my being rude." Midna apologised in advance as her hand fell back to her side "How old are you? You look quite young to be a senior."

"I'm only 14." Saria said simply.

Midna's face adopted a surprised look. "14?! That's... Wow, you must be a genius."

" Pretty much." Link said, cutting into the conversation "She is one if the smartest students in the school, she should already be in college."

Midna's face still had its surprised look spread across it "Really? Why didn't you go?"

"If I did, I would be missing out on so much." Saria said "You're only young once, why waste it?"

Saria's logic seemed to sit well with Midna and she gave Saria a sweet smile "Good for you."

While the two spoke, Link was looking around for Zelda, she and him normally hung out during breaks. "Where is Zelda?" He interrupted.

"She stayed behind for a minute to talk to Professor Sahasrahla about our assignment. We were partnered together you know." Saria said.

Link nodded, he was about to speak when the door to the classroom opened and Zelda stepped out. "Thanks for waiting you two." She began, but immediately noticed Midna "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite see you there." She quickly apologised for not acknowledging her.

"That's quite alright." Midna said, putting on a new smile that Link hasn't seen before. "I'm Midna, and you must be Zelda." She held her hand out to Zelda.

Zelda immediately took Midna's hand and gave it a small shake. "How did you know?"

"Zelda is a beautiful and elegant name, it seemed as though you would be the one to suit it." Midna complimented.

Zelda went a little red from such a nice compliment "Oh, thank you Midna, that is such a nice thing for you to say."

"It's nothing but the truth." Midna said as if it were nothing.

"You must be the new transfer. It's always nice to meet the new students." Zelda said.

A thought then crossed his mind, now would be a good time to go and check up on Aryll. "I'll see you later guys, I'm just going to check up on Aryll and see how she is getting on." He then began to make his way around and try to find her.

"Oh, I'll come with you. I did promise that I would show her around." Zelda quickly said, immediately following Link.

Saria and Midna watched as the two walked off, before the two got out if earshot Saria called to them "Don't forget, we have English next."

A wave from Link's hand signalled that he had heard and was acknowledging her. Saria then turned her attention back to Midna "So tell me a bit about yourself."

Midna smiled and began to repeat the information to Saria, the while time the smile remained, glad that she had made a friend so quickly.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 4._

_Don't forget to review if you read, good or_ bad I love them reviews!

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter 4 - Past and Present**

_Link sat at the large oak desk in front of him, a stack of freshly written letters lay in a pile in front of him, with a large sigh he put the quill back into the ink bottle and leaned back on the chair. War time was one of the hardest things he had ever had to face, losing so many men and friends to the ongoing conflict, he just wasn't sure what kept him going through all this. He shut his eyes and thought to all the fallen soldiers that had given their lives for the protection and honour of Hyrule, he wasn't there when Dragmire's army stormed and took Kakariko Village, but the list of casualties really hit him hard, many of them were soldiers he knew very well._

_A door opened and shut behind him but he continued to keep his eyes shut and think to his fallen comrades and the condolence letters he had personally written to each of their families. Many of the men under his command were among the most loyal he had ever encountered, they all treated him with nothing but respect and were always willing to follow him into battle, no questions asked, but perhaps that was just the way they were taught._

_A soothing voice began to speak, one that felt as though it would wash all his troubles away "How are you doing, dear?"_

_Link opened his eyes and looked to the voices owner, there stood the blonde beauty that was the Queen of Hyrule, his wife. For her age, she was still the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule, in Link's eyes anyway. "Quite honestly, I feel about ready to break down." He answered honestly. "Everything that has gone on, it's too much, I... I should have been there with them, it's all my fault I should have done more." He was at the point of blaming himself for all this mess._

_Zelda placed a soft and comforting hand on his shoulder "Link, you can't have known that this would happen, and you aren't to blame for any of this. You and I both know exactly who is to blame."_

_Link sat his chair back down on all fours and sat forward, pulling himself from Zelda's comforting touch "I promise you, he, Dragmire, is going to pay severely for all he has done." He said, in a low growl that Zelda had never heard from him before, it frightened her somewhat. "Every life him and his army have taken, I will personally throttle him myself and leave him for the buzzards, he doesn't deserve a merciful death."_

_"Link, stop." Zelda said, moving in front of him so she could stare deep into his cerulean blues "Revenge won't bring back the fallen heroes of Hyrule. If you truly wish to bring back their honour, then take back their homeland and set it free once more." She reached and caressed his gristly cheek with her soft, warm hand "I can only begin to understand how you are feeling right now, but you aren't alone in this, my people, our people are making the ultimate sacrifice so that they may bring peace back to our land."_

_The fire in Link's eyes had been extinguished by Zelda's calming words, for the first time in months, a smile spread across the worn out King's face "Zelda. Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"_

_Watching that smile spread across his face was the best sight she could have hoped for, and hearing his loving words melted her heart like butter, after 10 years of marriage he always found a way to make her melted heart skip a beat "Another reminder couldn't hurt."_

_"There is no possible way to tell you how much that I do." Link said, now taking her hand in his "To say I love you this much would be a lie, because it would be so much more that that."_

_Zelda felt as though her legs were about to give way, he always had such a way with words, even if sometimes they didn't make sense, she knew what he meant. She then rested on his lap and inched her lips closer to his until they made contact with his and she kissed him passionately. Right now, nothing else mattered in the world except for those two and their love, she wanted to express just how much she loved him._

_Link returned her heated kisses with just as much passion, he felt all his troubles slowly melting away the more he lost himself in his wife's presence. He pulled his lips away but kept his forehead pressed against her "Thank you." he whispered._

_"For what?" She asked, her hands resting on his shoulders._

_"For helping to take my mind off of things, and giving me some peace of mind." He answered, still in his whisper._

_Zelda just gave him a smile and placed a quick kiss on his lips once more "We need to take a break."_

_"A break?" Link asked, pulling his head back to properly look at her. "Now isn't the time to go on a holiday, our country is at war." He said._

_Zelda shook her head "That's not what I meant Link, I meant that tonight we should take a break and spend it with each other. I haven't seen you properly in almost a month and I really worry about you when you aren't here when I go to sleep or wake up in the morning. If I know that I can have you close for one night, then I'll know I can last just a little longer."_

_Link said nothing and just stared into his wife's sapphire blues, the worry that was present was unnerving. Slowly his lips curled into a smile "My dear wife, I would be honoured to grant your request." He said. "And I promise, when we win this war, I will take you on a second honeymoon, somewhere near the ocean where nobody knows us. To be honest, I'm still getting used to the royal treatment, and it's been over 15 years."_

_"With so many more years to come." she added_

_Link smiled "As long as my darling wife is always by my side." He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips._

"MR. SMITH!" A shrill scream erupted around the classroom and the sleeping Link awoke and swiftly sat upright, his heart racing a mile a minute "Why in Hyrule were you just sleeping then?"

The dream Link had just had was still fresh in his mind that he didn't hear Ms. Marie, his English teacher, rather he thought back over his dream.

"Link Smith! Are you listening?!" Mrs. Marie yelled again.

Link immediately snapped out of his thought and looked to the enraged teacher that was now standing over him "What? Sorry, I'm just..." He began, but was cut off by another telling off.

"Get out!" She yelled and pointed to the door "I will NOT have you being so disrespectful."

Link thought she might be joking, usually Ms. Marie was a kind heart woman who would almost let one of her students get away with murder, her usual plump and cheery face was replaced with a thin and serious one. Even her curly pink hair was losing its lustre and hints of white were beginning to peak through. "I... I'm sorry?"

"It's too late for apologies now, Mr. Smith." She said, not wanting to deal with any back talk. "Now get out! I'll be calling the Headmaster and he can deal with you!"

Link slowly stood from his desk and picked up his bag, looking around at the staring eyes of the students, many were just as surprised at Link over this blow up. He proceeded to the door and exited the silent classroom, not sure what he should do, decided he might go back to the senior common room and wait for everyone else to finish. He couldn't help but grin slightly, now he had a long lunch break, but at the same time, at some point he would had to go visit the headmaster, he let out an annoyed sigh and continued to walk, but he wasn't looking where he was going and walked into someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry, I..." He began but stopped talking when he saw who it was that he had walked into, it was Nabooru.

Nabooru was knocked back, but somehow managed to keep her footing in those heels she wore "Link? What are you doing out of class?" She asked.

Now he was in trouble "I... Sort of got kicked out of class."

Nabooru then looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Already? It's only the second class of the day."

"Yeah..." Was all Link managed to say, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I think you might have broken a record." Nabooru said, trying to ease the joke in "But even so, I should have a proper chat with you, I am your dean and she will be contacting me."

"Actually, she said she would tell the headmaster." Link said, his eyes watching several birds hoping across the ground.

"Even so, come with me, we'll talk in my office." Nabooru said, walking past him and towards the main office, Link followed behind quietly, feeling as though he was walking along death row.

Eventually they made it to Nabooru's office, it sat just down the hall from the principals office, being the high school guidance counsellor is was important the two be close by. She opened the door and entered "Come on in and take a seat."

Link complied without question, he took a seat on one if the leather chairs in front of her desk, it was quite a comfortable fit, but comfort was the least of his worries. Nabooru shut the door behind her and proceeded to her chair behind the desk and sat down, taking her glasses off and setting them in front of her "So where should I begin?"

"It was an accident." Link quickly said. But before he could continue to present her case, Nabooru held her hands up to stop his talking.

"Alright. Now, just tell me what happened." Nabooru asked. She lowered her hands and sat back in her chair.

"Well, this is going to sound strange." Link began.

"I'm all ears Link." Nabooru said, waiting to hear his story.

"Well, I remember arriving in English and sitting at my desk, then just as Mrs. Marie started to speak, I..." Link paused, trying to think of a good way "I can't really explain it to be honest."

"Try your best." Nabooru said, encouraging him to continue.

"Okay, it was instantaneous, I suddenly wasn't in the classroom anymore." Link said, thinking back to the incident in the English class.

Nabooru then sat forward, she was now taking a great interest in what Link was saying "And?" She said, wanting him to continue "Don't leave any detail out, no matter how small."

Link nodded and continued to speak "I know this is going to sound strange, but in this, dream I suppose it was, I was me, but at the same time I wasn't me."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Nabooru asked.

"Well, I felt... Older." Link said "But I wasn't in control, it was like I was looking through the eyes of another, but I still felt everything they did."

"Go on." Nabooru asked, her curiosity was almost through the roof. "Tell me what 'you' did."

"I had just finished writing some letters." Link said, recalling the quickly fading memory. "Condolence letters, I think. Then, a woman entered, it was Zelda."

"Zelda was in your dream?" Nabooru questioned.

"No, it was someone else, I guess they had the same name." Link said "I know it wasn't her, this Zelda looked different, but not by much. She was blonde and was older, though she didn't quite look it, apart from the blonde hair and age she could almost pass fothought though." Link recalled, he could have sworn he noticed Nabooru's eyes widen at this revelation, but chose to ignore it.

"Keep going." Nabooru said, edging Link on.

"Forgive my rudeness, but is it really necessary to go into this dream I had?" Link asked, finally took notice of Nabooru's extreme curiosity.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit to learn everything I can, otherwise I wouldn't be a very good counsellor, would I?" Nabooru asked.

"Makes sense." Link said, satisfied with her answer.

"But this... 'Dream' is making me curious." Nabooru admitted "Do you mind telling me more?"

Link shrugged without giving his answer much thought "I guess it couldn't hurt." He paused while he quickly regathered his memories "I remember that I was filled with an uncontrollable rage, and hatred towards someone."

"Do you know who?" Nabooru asked.

Link went quiet once more as he began to think back, the incident only happened 15 minutes ago, but the dream felt as though it had gone in a lifetime "Drag... Something, I can't quite remember it."

"Dragmire?" Nabooru quickly asked without thinking, she immediately scolded herself for letting such a big slip out.

"Yeah, that's it. Dragmire." Link said with a nod. "But how did you know his name?"

Nabooru was now on the spot, she had to get herself out if this mess, and quick. "I... read it in a book over the holidays, the name sort of stuck."

"Who was he?" Link asked simply.

"I can't quite remember, it was just an odd name that I read and it stuck in my mind." Nabooru said quickly. "I don't really remember much about him."

Link's attention was aroused once more, Nabooru seemed quite fixated on him since the two began speaking, was there something she wasn't telling him? Since the mention of that name, he could have sworn he saw a hint of fear in there. "I... see." He said with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Anyway, back on track." Nabooru said, trying to change the subject quickly. "I probably don't need to tell you this, but did you notice a change in Mrs. Marie?"

"Yeah." Link nodded. "She wasn't her usual self, she looked a little ill and down in the dumps. Her face is sagging a bit as well, but you didn't hear that from me."

Nabooru gave a very girlish giggle at Link quickly switching to the defensive like he did, but he was dead right. "I probably shouldn't be saying this, so don't go telling everybody. At the start of the school holidays, Mrs. Marie caught her husband in bed with another woman."

"No!" Link said in complete and utter surprise "Really? That's... wow. I feel really bad now."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Nabooru waved it off "But it did take its toll in her, she lost weight, is going through a depression and a divorce, so this built up anger and hatred will probably spill out every now and then. Today is a good example."

"I should really go apologise to her." Link said, now feeling guilty over the whole incident.

"That would be a very mature thing to do." Nabooru said "I'll still have a chat with her, but you don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Ms. Dusana, you really helped me out." Link said with an appreciative smile. He stood up to leave, but was stopped by Nabooru.

"Before you go, I have a favour to ask." Nabooru said, standing up also.

"Anything." Link said, willing to help out in any way.

Nabooru's smile turned into a grin "Try to get some more sleep so you aren't falling asleep in class again."

Link couldn't help but chuckle at her last remark "I'll do my best, and again, thank you for the help." He then proceeded to exit Nabooru's office, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Nabooru couldn't deny, learning of Link's dream was very interesting. It wasn't a dream that Link had, but a vision of the past, a vision of the previous hero, Link. The evidence was already clear that the Link in the present was in fact the new hero, and this vision was just icing on the cake and the other sages deserved to know. She proceeded over to the door and locked it so that she wouldn't be disturbed and shut the blinds over the windows so they wouldn't be seen. Once she had secluded herself, she sat back at her desk and reached inside her top and pulled out a key on a necklace, taking the necklace off she leant down to her bottom desk draw which had a lock on it. Slowly she unlocked the draw and pulled out two items and set them on her desk, one appeared to be a large orange coin with strange markings over it while the other was another necklace, but the ornament was a blue stone that pulsated with a blow glow every now and then.

She gripped the stone and shut her eyes. "_Rauru, it's Nabooru._" She spoke in her mind "_I need to speak to you, it's urgent._" Afterward she opened her eyes and set the stone down on her desk and sat in silence. Not long after, a green flash erupted from in front of her and within its light it carried the sage of light, Rauru.

"What is it, Nabooru?" He asked, sitting on the seat that Link had vacated a several minutes ago.

"I just had Link in to see me after an incident in one of his classes." Nabooru said.

"Is that all?" Rauru asked, his usual stern look still present on his old face.

"No. It's what happened to cause the incident." Nabooru said "During his class, he slipped into a vision."

"A vision?" Rauru said, slight surprise becoming present on his face "A vision of what?"

"The past." Nabooru said with a smirk, noticing the surprise written on his face "More specifically, about Link and Zelda shortly after Kakariko was taken over by Dragmire's Army."

Rauru went silent, slipping into deep thought. After a minute of silence he spoke "Does he know about Dragmire then?"

"Only his name, I let it slip before to see if he did know it." Nabooru said "He did, but only the name and that the past Link felt rage and hatred toward it."

"Felt?" Rauru asked.

"Yes. He saw the vision through Link's eyes and mind." Nabooru said.

Once again, Rauru slipped into silence that thought it all through once more, Nabooru was used to Rauru getting lost within his own thoughts so while she wait, she picked up the large orange medallion. This was the Spirit medallion, a powerful artifact that contained a quarter of Nabooru's power, like the other sages and their medallions, she would gift it to the new hero when he rose.

"And you are sure this was after Kakariko was taken by Dragmire's Army?" Rauru asked.

"Of course, you should too." Nabooru said like it was obvious. "Remember, that was the same night Link went to confront him and learned of the Triforce of Power, he came to us right afterward and told us all about it."

"Yes, you're right." Rauru said.

"Come on, you aren't that old that you would forget, I mean, how could you?" Nabooru said in a joking manner.

"I just needed a little reminder." Rauru said, his look reverting to his usual stern expression. "But this is what we needed. There is no longer any doubt that Link is the new hero, we must bring him to the Temple of Time, immediately."

"Lets wait on bringing him in." Nabooru suggested "Let him live his life a little longer before we turn it upside down, we owe him that much."

"We don't have time, Nabooru." Rauru said "The evil shrouding the land is beginning to manifest slowly, it's only a matter of time before Dragmire will be released."

Nabooru's face turned to one of shock, this news was something she did not wish to hear "What? But how..."

"When we sealed him away, it wasn't perfect, far from it." Rauru said "It was only a matter of time before he would break free once more, that it took this long is a miracle in my books."

"How... How long do we have?" Nabooru asked, fear was present in her voice.

"Darunia, Impa and I spoke with Ruto, who says the Triforce of Power was beginning to react to the growing presence of evil." Rauru said "We estimated three months at the most, before Dragmire will break the seal and be released."

It was Nabooru's turn to slip into silence, she didn't know what to say, they all barely survived the last sealing. "I... And there is nothing you can do?" She suddenly asked.

"It might be possible for some of us to reinforce the seal, it will buy us some time, but for how long, I do not know. Without a Sage of Time to help and guide us, it is all we can do." Rauru said.

"Well, do you have any leads as to who might be said Sage?" Nabooru asked desperately.

"You know as well as I do that we have to wait for the awakening call, we cannot interfere in these events of destiny." Rauru said "Right now that power lays dormant within someone in Hyrule, and we don't even know who. We were extremely lucky that we discovered the boys awakening."

Nabooru took her glasses off and sat them on her desk, this was driving her insane and there wasn't anything she could do. "Alright. What can we six do now? I need a straight answer."

"The boy is more than ready to take up his mantle, all that needs to happen now is we bring him before the Master Sword." Rauru said.

"And when he does?" Nabooru asked nervously.

"Then he becomes the Hero Hyrule needs in this day and age, and finish the fight that Link could not." Rauru said.

"And when do we do that?" Nabooru asked simpy, trying to keep a brave face on all this information, but in reality she was deeply scared, Dragmire was nothing but evil, but not just any evil, its embodiment.

"That will be up to Saria, Darunia and yourself. You three know him much better than the rest of us, and we will trust your judgement." Rauru said, standing up from his chair. "But, the sooner the better."

Nabooru also rose from hers "What will you do now?"

"I will return to the Temple and begin preparations." Rauru said "I think that tonight we should all meet and discuss our future plans. Pass all this on to Saria and I will speak with the other three."

Nabooru nodded "Of course, we'll see you this evening."

Rauru returned Nabooru's nod with his own, he swiftly disappeared in a flash of green, leaving the worried Nabooru in silence, to ponder all that had been said. Dragmire's return was inevitable, and there was nothing she or the other sages could do to stop it, but what would it mean for Hyrule? Would the unsuspecting Link rise as the hero Hyrule will desperately need, or will he and his homeland fall to the tyrant. She let out a loud sigh and proceeded to leave her office, Saria needed to know just what was going on.

**-S-**

After his discussion with Nabooru, Link had made his way back to the senior common room and took a nearest vacant seat and slumped into it. He shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh, there was so much he didn't understand about his dream, yet, he had a sneaking suspicion that Nabooru knew more than she was letting on. It was all still so fresh in his mind, the dream felt so real he could have sworn he was living it, he felt it all, the anger, the hatred, the pain and the love. The name Dragmire felt almost familiar to him, but it wasn't one that he had ever heard before, deciding to try and hunt down a memory refresher, he pulled out his phone and searched the name. The search engine only bought up a few results but not one of them matched, with an annoyed sigh he tossed his phone into the table in front of him and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Something wrong?" came a voice from behind Link which scared him considerably.

Link turned to see who had asked him the question and saw that it was Darmani. "How the hell can a 500 pound Goron sneak up on me? It's not physically possible."

Darmani let off an amused grunt and sat down at the table with Link "We may be big, but we know how to be quiet if we want to."

Link chuckled lightly "Alright, I'll let you have that one, but what the hell are you doing out of class?"

"Free period." Darmani said with his usual grunt "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, mines not as simple as that." Link said "I fell asleep in English and got booted out by Mrs. Marie."

Darmani began to laugh loudly which drew the attention of other students who had a free period "Seriously?! You must have broken a new record or something."

"That is exactly what Ms. Dusana said when she found me wandering about." Link said casually, he had pulled out his lunch and was digging through the bag for something to nibble on.

"So why did you get kicked out of class?" Darmani asked again, making sure he had his facts right.

"I fell asleep during class." Link said irritably, he grabbed one of his grandmothers cookies and began munching on it.

"That can't be all. Mrs. Marie is usually a good teacher with something like that, what else did you do?" Darmani asked again.

"That was it, I swear." Link said, swallowing his mouthful of delicious cookie "But something bad recently happened to her so she was really agro about it all."

"Oh?" Darmani grunted "What happened?"

"Ms. Dusana said she could her husband cheating on her and they're getting a divorce or something like that." Link said casually. "But still, I do feel quite bad for her. Once the class is done I'm going to go apologise to her."

"Softie." Darmani muttered under his breath.

Link cut him a quick glare and went back to digging out more of his grandmothers baking. Still, his thoughts couldn't help but wonder about everything that had transpired this morning, perhaps the afternoon would give him some more events to look forward to.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 5._

_Don't forget to review if you read, good or bad I love them reviews!_

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter 5 - Trustworthy**

An uneventful afternoon passed at Harkinian Memorial High School, however word of Mrs. Marie's divorce spread throughout the school like wildfire (All thanks to Darmani.) most students felt sorry for her while a select few couldn't care less. Link had indeed apologised to her and offered her support in whatever she might need, she graciously accepted his apology and gave him a smile that looked as though it hadn't surfaced in a while. He now stood out the front of the school with his little sister Aryll, waiting for their mother to come and pick them up, after all, she insisted. "So tell me, squirt." Link began "How was your first day in High School."

Aryll cut Link a dark glare at his mention of 'squirt' but proceeded to answer his question anyway. "It was great, it was a little difficult to make some friends, they are all three years older than me."

"No one picked on you I hope?" Link asked, feeling his big brotherly instinct starting to kick in.

"Not really." Aryll said, she felt a little nervous at mentioning this.

This didn't go unnoticed by Link, and he decided to follow up "Not really? What happened?"

"Well, during lunch some of my classmates sort of confronted me and just started asking a lot of questions, like how old I was, how smart I was." Aryll said, her face was still quite nervous at this mention "One of them asked if I had reached puberty. They weren't really picking on me, but they made me feel a little uncomfortable."

"They what?!" Link asked outloud, gathering a few looks from other students passing by.

"It was just a joke." Aryll said quickly. "It just made me feel a little uncomfortable, that's all."

"Who said it." Link quickly demanded

"I don't know her name, but it's fine Link." Aryll said, hoping he wouldn't overreact.

Link's face had adopted a dark look, no one made fun of his little sister like that "Well, don't forget, your big brother is at the same school, I'll sort them out if they bother you too much. If they still don't listen, tell them I know how to use a deadly weapon and I'll be sure to pay them a visit to their homes."

"No no, I'll be fine. I can handle it on my own." Aryll said, hoping to dismiss the conversation. "Please, don't tell Mum or Dad, they'll overreact."

"Mum will, Dad will probably just tell you to toughen up and take it like a Smith, the same words of advice he gave me when I was your age." Link said. A grin spread across his face as he remembered what he was like at Aryll's age. "Good times."

Aryll giggled at her big brothers remark and couldn't help but agree with him, both their parents may act different in their regard, but they loved each of them immeasurably and they couldn't ask for better children. "Are you going to the range tonight?" Aryll asked from out of nowhere.

"I might give it a miss, I want an early night tonight." Link said without looking to acknowledge his sister, instead he was searching for their mothers car amidst the traffic and students and other parents picking up their children.

"Dad won't be happy, and you have that competition on Saturday." Aryll piped up.

Link couldn't help but groan, Aryll was right, his father and coach, wouldn't want him to miss a days practice, but at the same time he wasn't exactly in a good state of mind, he had been utterly distracted all day, fortunately it was the first day so he didn't get into too much trouble. "I'll just tell him I'm feeling sick, it will give some reprieve."

Aryll said nothing and like Link began searching for their mothers vehicle. A soft voice came from behind the both of them, which caused them both to jump "Hello."

Link and Aryll turned to see who had snuck up behind them, it was none other than Zelda. "Goddess Zelda, you almost gave me a heart attack." Aryll quickly said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Zelda said, feeling a massive weight of guilt spread though her.

"It's fine, no harm done." Link dismissed the apology.

"Speak for yourself, my heart is still racing a mile a minute." Ayrll joked.

"Anyway." Link said loudly to cut off her in mid speech "How was your afternoon."

"It was nice." Zelda said "I had some nice piano lessons with Mr. Indigo, and some violin with Mr. Makar."

" Evan Indigo? Isn't he that keyboarder in Mikau's band?" Aryll asked.

Link nodded "Yeah, he's the bandleader. Still can't believe he got a job here straight out of University."

"How?" Aryll asked curiously.

"He went to some University on a music scholarship or something like that." Link said, he was unsure of the full detail as he usually zoned out when Mikau would speak about Evan as if he were a god.

"When Harkinian Memorial was looking for staff he applied as a music teacher." Zelda said, trying to provide more detail to Link's description. "He started his band, the Indigo-go's as a way to try attract some more attention from certain students. It worked better than he thought so he continued along with it all."

"How did he manage to find Lulu?" Aryll asked "She has such an amazing voice."

Zelda was about to answer when the sound of a car horn grabbed their attention, Link and Aryll's mother was waving them down. "Oh, you were waiting for someone?" Zelda said, feeling a little embarrassed for holding them up.

"Mum 'insisted' on picking us up after school." Link said, making air quotes with his fingers "We all know she still has to hold Aryll's hand at every turn." Aryll returned Link's remark with a tongue pull and he could help but grin, he loved to tease her sister like that, but he never took it too far. "

"Oh, well don't let me hold you up." Zelda said, dismissing herself from the two.

Aryll was already proceeding over to their mothers waiting car, but Link lingered for a moment "Mum can drop you off, it's practically on the way."

"No, no. It's fine." Zelda said "I wanted to walk home anyway, it's a nice detox from sitting in the classroom all day."

Link couldn't help but chuckle "Alright then, I'll come with you."

"What? No, your mothers here to pick you up." Zelda said, now she couldn't help but feel like a burden.

"Correction. Mum is here to pick Aryll up." Link said "If we weren't going to the same school, then she wouldn't think twice about swinging by and picking me up." Amelia sounded the car horn for Link to hurry up but he waved her off "I'll see you at home, I'm walking!"

Zelda went to protest Link's decision but he gave her a look that told her that his mind was made up, she watched as Amelia, Link and Aryll's mother, drove off. "Thank you, Link. You really didn't need to do this for me."

"It's half and half." Link said with a shrug "You made a good point when you said a walk home after school would be a nice way to wind down."

Zelda just gave Link a smile and the two began to make their way, they had barely taken five steps when someone accidentally ran into Zelda, knocking the both of them down. Link, having missed the carnage, went to help both of them up, and he was surprised when he saw who it was that had ran into Zelda. "Midna? Are you alright?"

The red head groaned as Link helped both her and Zelda up from the ground "Yeah, I'm alright." She said, hiding the slight pain from the fall. She quickly turned to Zelda and spoke rather quickly that it was almost difficult to keep up with her. "Oh goddess, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Zelda now stood on her own two feet and readjusted herself "I'm fine, just a small scrape on my elbow."

"I'm really sorry about that, I'm just in a rush to catch the..." She began, but the hope fell from her face and annoyance filled it "Bus." The school busses that held the students that were returning home from a day at Harkinian Memorial. "Dammit! I don't even know my way home yet!" She cursed loudly.

"Ouch, that's rough." Link said, sympathising with Midna "Where about's do you live? If its close we could walk you home."

"15 Parkway Drive." Midna said "I really don't know the way there, I only moved last week."

"Parkway Drive?" Zelda asked to confirm that was what Midna had said.

"Yeah. I'm just a couple of houses down from the end where this big house is." Midna said, not sure if it was relevant.

"That's my house, or rather my family home." Zelda said "So we could walk you home and show you the way, it's only a half hour away."

"Really? Thank you so much guys, you are both a big help." Midna said, relief spreading throughout her body "I guess it's a good thing I ran into you then." She joked. "And that house is yours? Man, you must be loaded."

The trio began to walk, but not before Link answered for Zelda. "Her dad is Danphes Nohansen, I'm sure you've heard of him." Link said, waiting to see her reaction, he often found it quite humorous watching people's reactions at this revelation.

It took her a few moments of thinking, but she finally answered "You're the Prime Minister's daughter?" Midna asked, surprise and shock present in her voice and painted all across her face. "Wow, that's... What is it like?"

"It isn't really all that different from what many would consider normal." Zelda said as she walked between both Link and Midna "Though sometimes we do hold the occasional fundraiser between Hyrule's upper class, and travel to many countries on business. So I often experience the best of both worlds."

"That's normal?" Midna asked with a slight chuckle in her voice "I'd love to see your version of 'upper class', that being the case I would appreciate your giving me a call when you do decide to show it off, don't forget, I'm just a couple of houses away, I think. I guess I have to thank my lucky stars that I ran into you Zelda, figuratively and literally." She said energetically, Link just barely managed to keep up with what she was saying.

Zelda had a look of sorrow on her face "I apologise for getting in your way like that, you wouldn't have missed the bus if I..." She began, but was cut off by Midna.

"What? You're apologising to me?" Midna asked, not sure if Zelda was serious or not "I ran into you, I should be apologising to you, I wasn't looking where I was going to begin with."

"But even so..." Zelda tried to continue but Midna would have any of it.

"Don't worry about it." Midna said " What's done is done, lets move on. Besides, everything worked out better than I thought it would."

Zelda was beginning to like Midna quite a bit, she was quite optimistic and didn't seem to be bothered by Zelda's faults, she treated her much differently than most of the people from school, almost like a friend. "It did. Thank you Midna."

Link just smiled and rolled his eyes, Zelda was often too polite for her own good, it wasn't a bad thing but it couldn't hurt if she dialled it back a bit as well.

**-S-**

The usual half hour trip took nearly an hour as the three were mostly talking and went slowly, Link and Midna had a great conversation, and to his surprise Zelda contributed quite a bit, he couldn't help but wonder how the two would get along without him. The three now stood outside Midna's house which indeed sat a couple of houses away from Zelda's family manor "Would you guys like to come in?" Midna asked "You have both been absolutely helpful to me all day, the least I can do is offer you something to drink."

Link wasn't really paying a lot of attention to Midna as he was too busy admiring her house, she wasn't sure what her father did for a living, but it must have bought in a nice income. A large two storey home sat before him, if he had to compare it would most likely be bigger than his, it was a nice suburban home with a double garage that sat just to its left. Midna cleared her throat which bought Link to his senses "Link?"

Link just shrugged and looked to Zelda, he didn't seem to mind either way. "Would we be intruding?" She asked "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nah." Midna said, shaking her head "The company would be nice, my dad doesn't finish until late, so the house is all to myself."

"If that is the case, we'd love to keep you company." Link said, answering before Zelda said anything, he knew she wouldn't be able to make up her mind, getting stuck between thoughts of intrusion and her shyness.

"Really? Great!" Midna said, a joyful look on her face "You guys are awesome! Thanks, now let me get my keys." Her hand disappeared into her bag and she bought out a set of keys which she used to unlock the door, and allow Link and Zelda entry inside.

Link slipped out of his shoes and dumped his bag beside the door and looked around some more, if at all possible, Midna's house just continued to get better, the inside was decorated very nicely and there wasn't a single speck of dust anywhere. The tiled foyer was a little warm for Link's liking so he continued his tour of the home, he moved to the large living room which held a lot of leather furniture, the couches look so plump and comfortable you might sink into them, then the TV caught his eye and both opened even wider, a giant 70 inch screen TV with a home surround sound, his inner man told him that he was home. "You like it, huh?" Midna asked, spotting Link's amazed look.

"Like it? I'm moving in!" Link said, not taking his eyes off the marvellous piece of technology.

"I wish you could, as I said before, company would be nice." Midna joked, and this gained a large grin from Link and Zelda had a humoured smile on her face "Anyway, take a seat guys, I'll just grab some stuff." She disappeared through a different doorway into the kitchen.

Link sat on the large couch and almost got lost in brown leather, it was almost like sitting on a cloud. "This seals the deal." He said to Zelda who had taken a seat on the same couch "Now I am definitely moving in."

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at his joke "I can understand why, it's really a comfortable sit." She also couldn't help but admire just how nice the leather couch felt "I don't think I have anything this comfortable back at my home."

"Seriously, you two are giving my house too much credit." Midna said, reappearing holding large tray with drinks and many assortments of treats "I'm sure your places are better than this."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my home, but this, this is heaven!" Link said, sitting forward with great effort to receive his refreshments,

"Guess I shouldn't show you the pool and spa out back then." Midna said with a grin as she placed the tray in a coffee table.

"Now you're just teasing me." Link said.

"Oh really? Go take a look." Midna said, her humoured grin still plastered across her face.

Link didn't need to be told again, after a slight struggle he got off the couch and went to the nearest window to look out in the back yard and there they were a large swimming pool hidden behind a fenced area and a spa sitting close by. He went back to Zelda and Midna and saw Midna had a humble grin "My only regret, I have nothing else to change in to."

"Oh poor you." Midna said as giggled lightly "But if you want, why not come round tomorrow after school and we can all go for a swim and a spa then?"

"Are you sure your father wouldn't mind?" Zelda asked politely "I don't want to be intruding if he says no."

"He'll be fine with it." Midna said like it was nothing "You've got nothing to worry about."

Link watched as Zelda gave Midna one of her rare smiles, ones that he hadn't seen her give to anyone else but him and Aryll "Thank you Midna, I'll come tomorrow if you allow me to do one thing."

"Name it." Midna said as she leant back, using her elbows for support.

"As we are now neighbours, you have to allow me to show you my home." Zelda said "It's only fair as you have allowed both Link and I into yours."

"Zelda my friend, you have yourself a deal." Midna said, giving Zelda both a smile and a wink.

Link was sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he saw Zelda's eyes light up when Zelda referred to her as 'friend', he couldn't help but smile at the growing friendship between the two. "Well, I had best head off, I have a few things I need to go and do. I'll leave you two to it then."

"Sure thing, and again, thanks for all your help today, I'll be sure to return the favour somehow." Midna said as Link made his way to the front door.

"Just let me at your pool and spa tomorrow and we'll call it even." Link called out from the door, giving the two girls a quick wave goodbye, he picked up his bag and exited Midna's home and made his way to his own.

Midna had been carefully watching the two ever since they had walked home from School, she couldn't help but feel there might be something between the two. The way Zelda's eyes were full of adoration whenever she looked at him and how he was always looking over to her when no one else was looking, almost as if he were checking up on her, like a guardian. "Zelda, I have a curious question, and forgive me if I'm being rude." Midna said "Is there something going on between you and Link?"

Zelda's eyes widened at such a question and she could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat "I... I'm sorry?"

"You know, are you and Link dating?" Midna asked, changing her question.

Zelda couldn't help but blush a such a straight forward question and she tried to hide her face behind her hair but Midna had already spotted the growing red "N... No, we're just good friends, that's all."

Midna now had her eyebrow raised, Zelda's body language was telling her more than questions could, her she hide her face at Midna's question, the blush that had appeared. "Do you... Like him?"

Zelda said nothing but kept her face hidden, as much as she wanted to admit it, she was afraid her feelings would get hurt, the fear of rejection and losing such a strong friendship was a terrifying thought, so she kept it all bottled up inside.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." Midna said, moving from the floor and sitting on the couch beside Zelda. "I can't help it, I'm a keen observer and I'm often a bit blunt to be honest, it's gotten me into trouble many times, but even so." she reached over and placed a hand over Zelda's which were resting in her knee's. She felt Zelda tense a little, but kept her hand in place

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I can already tell you're a great person." Zelda suddenly said, surprising Midna. "Honest to the goddesses, it's nothing personal, but I really find it hard to trust others. When I have, I have always been let down, and... I really don't want to get my feelings hurt anymore."

Midna nodded "I completely understand what you mean, my trust in others has been let down a lot, but I get a good vibe from you too." She went quiet for a few moments as she thought something through "Zelda, I promise you that I will not tell anyone, not even Link, what we have talked about since he left. All this stays between the two of us, I won't tell a soul."

"Do you mean it?" Zelda now turned her head to look at Midna's and saw the truth written in her eyes.

"I promise, no one will know." Midna said, giving Zelda's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Zelda couldn't help but feel a smile spread across her lips "Thank you Midna, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"We all have things we wish to keep to ourselves." Midna said "But there is always that one person we can confide anything with, and they will take it to their grave."

Zelda's smile continued to widen, she was really beginning to like Midna "Have you found that one person yet?" She asked curiously.

Midna shook her head "No, I almost thought I did once, but things didn't quite work out."

"What happened?" Zelda asked, she was getting a little curious and didn't think that it might be a touchy subject for Midna.

"Well, it's a bit of a touchy subject, but I don't mind telling you." Midna said.

"Oh, if it's a touchy subject, you don't need to tell me, it's yours to keep to yourself." Zelda said, immediately feeling like a burden.

"As I said before, I get a good vibe from you, I can tell you're a good person and won't tell anyone." Midna said, giving Zelda a sweet smile which was returned. "Anyway, back in Arbiter's City, I had one of the best friends a girl like me could ask for, she was always there for me when I needed her most and vice versa. We told each other everything about us, and slowly, we came to like each other as more than friends."

"Wait, you and her?" Zelda asked, thinking Midna had muddled up her words.

"Yes, me and her." Midna said, confirming Zelda's question which was meet with a mixed look of curiosity and shock. "It continued to grow for some time, then, one day I messed everything up."

Zelda leaned in slightly closer out of habit, subconsciously thinking that someone might overhear them "How?"

"I... stupidly told her that we needed to slow things down and give each other some space. I was going through some pressure from my parents and her grades were dropping because she was too focused on me." Midna said, she had adopted a look of sorrow and regret. "She understood what I was saying, but she was still hurt by the words. Things deteriorated quickly and we began to see less and speak less to each other, until one day, it was all gone."

"Midna, I... I'm so sorry." Zelda said, instinctively she placed a hand on Midna's back and gently rubbed it.

"It's okay." Midna said, putting on a sad smile for Zelda's benefit "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret what I did, I've tried to move on, but I just... care about her so much that I can't come to." She sighed "And when I say moved on, I mean I... got around a little, I slept with guys and girls alike, hoping a spark would come from that, but all it did was just add more fuel to the one between me and her."

Zelda continued to gently rub Midna's back in comfort, she was genuinely surprised that she had revealed something so personal to her "Who else have you told?" She asked softly.

"To be truthfully honest, you're the first." Midna said, now staring into Zelda's eyes. "It was strange, at first I just began to speak lightly of it, but towards the end I just couldn't stop speaking. It felt quite nice to tell someone about it."

Zelda could see all the pain and regret that Midna had in her eyes, she felt really sorry that something like this had happened to Midna and wished there was something she could do to help "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise." She then gave Midna a reassuring smile.

Midna returned her smile with an extremely grateful expression of gratitude "Thank you Zelda, I just know I can trust you. I already feel like we are going to be the best of friends."

Zelda felt her heart rise at Midna's mention of friends again. "I... I feel the same way. You are a good person, Midna, a lot of people at school are going to see that."

Midna returned Zelda's compliment with a sweet smile "Thanks Zelda. Perhaps tomorrow you can introduce me to some of your other friends? If I am going to be a good friend of yours I need to know who my competition is." She said in a joking manner.

Zelda's look immediately changed, Zelda didn't have many friends to begin with, and Midna wanted to meet them? "I... Uh..."

"What's wrong?" Midna asked, noticing Zelda's change and shifting closer to offer support if need be.

"I don't want to lie to you, but at the same time I'm too embarrassed to say." Zelda said, turning her head to avoid Midna's eyes.

Zelda had taken up the defensive again, and Midna knew it had been something she said, just like the other time. "Zelda, I understand. Some things just aren't meant to be said, if this is something you don't want to tell me I completely understand and won't press it."

Zelda had to shut her eyes at this point, she was trying her best to hold back the tears that were now starting to brew. No one, save for Link, had ever been so nice and understanding, and to think that she was making friends with another like him was making her more than happy, but at the same time she didn't want to say anything embarrassing that would drive her away. "I really want to tell you, believe me I do. But its just... I don't want to embarrass myself and drive you away."

"I doubt you'll be able to do that." Midna said, trying to sound as supportive as she could "Zelda. I trust you and you can trust me, I promise. Whatever you tell me will not drive me away."

"Well..." Zelda began, thinking things through before she answered. There was no reason she couldn't share this, and Midna's reassurance gave Zelda the final push to reveal this bit of information she kept to herself. But she wanted to he careful about how she worded it, so she spoke slowly "I don't have very many friends, Link is the only one I can undoubtedly say is one of mine, well actually I think he is my only one."

"What about that Saria girl?" Midna said, feeling very sorry for Zelda at her revelation "She seems very nice, and you both seemed to get on well."

"I guess." Zelda said, feeling uncomfortable going further into the conversation "She is a sweet and nice girl, not just to me but to everyone. "

Midna nodded "I understand."

Not wanting to go any further with this conversation, Zelda decided now might be a good time to excuse herself. "Thanks for everything Midna, I really feel a lot better after our talk." She said, trying to sound as polite as possible. "But I must be going now, I didn't tell my nanny that I would be coming here and she is probably worried."

Midna nodded and smiled once more "Of course, I understand." She rose from her seat to show Zelda to the door "Thanks for all you have done for me this afternoon, I really appreciate it."

Zelda stood and gave Midna a sweet smile in return "Of course, and thank you too." The two walked over to Midna front door where Zelda slipped back into her shoes. "If you want, maybe we can walk to school tomorrow."

An excited look spread across Midna's face "Of course, that would be wonderful. I'm still learning my way around so company would be wonderful."

Zelda smiled "Okay, I'll meet you here at eight tomorrow?"

Midna nodded "Sounds good, can't wait until then."

Zelda then made her way from Midna's house and out to the street, she turned and waved back to Midna "Goodbye Midna. I'll see you tomorrow."

Midna waved back with plenty of enthusiasm "Bye Zelda." She slipped back inside while Zelda made her way to her own home, a smile was still spread across her lips, she was brimming with newfound confidence and joy, she had just made a new friend in Midna, and was now looking forward to seeing where this newfound friendship would take them.


End file.
